


heats and pack dynamics

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Captivity, Electrocution, First Time, Full Shift Werewolves, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Past Abuse, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mute Stiles, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Peter hale is a good guy, Pregnant Stiles, Rimming, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Torture, Violence, Whipping, adding tags as i go so they will have spoilers, kinda sadistic Stiles, mention of rape, shoudve said that like 4 tags ago, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: when Stiles goes into an early heat it was only natural to seek out the closest alpha, who just happened to be Derek Hale. one unintended pregnancy and a kidnapping later where Peter Hale is the only kindness he can get in that place, Stiles is stuck trying to decide between the father of his child or the Alpha who helped him through his trauma, and goddammit why can't he just have both?





	1. pack night

Stiles Stilinski was not a normal Omega. He wasn’t demure or particularly submissive, and he had too much sarcasm to ever be respectful. Stiles Stilinski also hated the fact that he was expected to act the exact opposite of who he was, and the restrictions that came with being an Omega. Luckily he was already apart of a pack, a pack that not only didn’t believe in “set dynamics”, but was also run by a devastatingly gorgeous alpha. An Alpha who normally seems kinda like a serial killer to literally anyone else but pack. So Stiles generally had it pretty good.

“Boyd pass the popcorn!” Stiles yelled throwing his arm up and accidentally smacking Scott, who was sitting next to him, in the face.  
Boyd grumbled but obeyed passing the young Omega the food. Stiles lived for packnights, especially when it was his turn to pick what movie they watched. Which was spaceballs... again.

“Do we really have to watch this?” Erica complained snuggled up with the quiet Beta on the couch.

“Yeah we’ve seen it like 12 times Stiles it's starting to get old. You can only watch people holding lightsabers up to their crotch so many times,” Isaac complained, who was sitting on the sofa on the other side of Danny and Jackson. (Isaac was an Omega like him and so was Danny, but Jackson was a Alpha in all his assholish glory and how he ever landed someone as sweet as Danny was a mystery to him. him, Lydia, and Danny were also the only Human pack members. the rest being Derek's beta werewolves)

“Hey this movie is fucking awesome okay?” Stiles retorted.

“Well frankly I think it's vulgar and stupid. Right up your alley Stiles,” Lydia said with a sickening sweet smile checking her fingernails.

“I think it's genius” Danny piped in.

“Thank you Danny, I’m glad someone appreciates me,”

Just then Derek entered the room in all his leather jacket, mouthwatering beauty. “You guys still haven’t started the movie?” the Alpha questioned.

Scott sighed and started the movie while Isaac got up to greet their Alpha. Stiles was always jealous of the open way Isaac showed Derek attention but Stiles knew any attempts of cuddling from him would result with some kind of injury.

Derek settled into the sofa choosing the seat next to the arm rest and Isaac settled next to him.... Which put Derek right behind Stiles... So when he leaned back he would be resting against the alpha. Dammit.

The movie started and all fell silent (except Stiles of course who insisted on keeping up a commentary throughout the entire movie, much to the annoyance of everybody else) and the Omega trying his best not to lean back, no matter how much his back began to hurt from being ramrod straight for so long.

Around halfway through the movie though his backs protests won out and he hesitantly settled back against the brooding Alphas legs and felt him freeze. Just when he was getting ready to move Derek relaxed, although now he had his hands in fists and Stiles could see the Alphas biceps bulging as he crossed his arms. Stiles silently cursed himself for making the Alpha uncomfortable but his back really did hurt so he couldn’t be blamed. And if he finally shut up too distracted by the Alpha’s warmth to pay attention to the movie he knew by heart. No one mentioned it just sighed in relief in finally getting some peace.

After the movie was over it was coming on to 11:00 PM and everyone was starting to wind down. Normally on Pack Nights everyone would spend the night in a puppy pile in the living and sleep in their fur as to bond properly and feel safe knowing the rest of the pack was near. But seeing as most of the pack had things to do the following sunday they decided to just ditch it and go home to sleep. Most of the pack stayed around for another 30 minutes (minus Lydia who needed to do her chemistry homework) to just talk and mess around. Scott and Boyd ended up shifting to their wolf forms and wrestling on the floor and ended up dragging Jackson into it when they bumped into him “accidentally” too many times. Danny and Erica were talking about some new movie that just came out and Derek was talking to Isaac about something or another. Slowly one by one everyone left till it was just Scott, Stiles, and Derek and when Stiles left to use the bathroom upon returning he realized it was just Derek.

“Uh sorry I didn’t realize everyone had left already…” the Omega said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck watching the Alpha clean up the mess the Beta werewolves left in the living room.

“It’s fine, Scott just left.”

Well great how could he respond to that? It was like typing ‘k’ when texting. But heaven knows Stiles is gonna try to anyway. “Uh do you like, want some help?” Stiles questioned  
waving his arms in Derek’s direction and managing to smack his hand on the wall.

Derek nodded and Stile’s swears he say the hint of a smile on the Alpha’s face.

So Stiles walked to the living straightening out the couch and chairs and throwing away paper plates and plastic cups while Derek put the pizza away. Together they moved the couch and table back where they were supposed to go Stiles getting temporarily distracted but Derek's bulging biceps that that henley he was wearing show’d off perfectly.

Stiles watched as Derek picked up some chairs to return to the dining room table and Stiles looked his fill causing his cock to twitch in his pants. Derek passed by him causing the Omega to get a whiff of the Alpha’s scent. Smelling like the forest just as its waking up, dew still fresh on grass and a world undisturbed. It caused his cock to thicken just imaging that scent all over him, embedded in his skin. Derek’s head turned to the side and his nose twitched, a slight frown settling on his face. Stiles blushed bright red, his face going blotchy in a completely unattractive way.

“I’m uh, just gonna go…” He stuttered out glancing at the Alpha before walking backwards towards the door… which he ran into, “oh sorry, I uh, just, bye?” And he ran out the loft, sliding the door closed behind him.

“Nice going Stiles real smooth, super attractive,” he muttered lowly scrubbing his hand down his face and sighing before making his way out of the apartment, to his jeep, and finally home.


	2. Derek's House?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up at Derek's house

Stiles awoke in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in his bed and breathing heavily. Normally he would believe it simply to be another night terror that he still gets every now and then but this was different. Stiles felt something pulling him. Up and out of his apartment. He climbed in his jeep not fully conscious of his actions but knowing he needed to be somewhere. It simply wasn’t right for him to be anywhere but there but Stiles honestly had no idea where there even was.

And yet he drove. Drove until he was outside somewhere very very familiar. He walked up the steps and entered the building unaware of where he was but he knew something spelled amazing.

Stiles banged on the door. Banged for what felt like forever until it was snapped open and the smell hit Stiles full force. A disheveled looking Derek Hale stood before him with a half confused half annoyed look on his face. “Keep it down you’re going to wake Isaac.” was the first thing out of his mouth before pulling Stiles inside his den.

After Stiles had filtered in what Derek had said and where he was exactly he blurted out, “Isaac lives with you?!” it was a ridiculous thing to say seeing as he was the one randomly showing up at the Alpha’s house uninvited at 3 in the morning but to Stiles it was the most important thing at the moment.

Even the idea of another Omega sharing a den with his Alpha made his blood boil. It also made Stiles wonder how close Isaac and the brooding male really were.

“No we don’t live together Stiles,” he rolled his eyes, “he lives down the hall and he doesn’t need you waking him up at 3 o’clock by banging excessively on my door. Speaking of which what are you doing here?” he questioned.

“I,” Stiles started, “i don’t know?”

Derek gave him an unimpressed look. “You don’t know why you’re here? At my house? At three AM?”

“Look I don’t know. I woke up in a cold sweat and something just told me to leave. It didn’t feel… right to stay at my house. Something drew me here and I’m like really really distracted.” and it was true, not just not knowing why he was here but being distracted. His senses where highlighted he could hear Derek’s steady heartbeat thumping away. He could see the slight tent of Derek's pants where his dick would be and if it looks like that flaccid Stiles really wants to see it hard. Not to mentioned the smell. Derek was the best this he had ever smelled. Like leather and the forest after it had rained, it made his mouth water and want to bury his face in the source and just fucking roll in it. It took all of his willpower not to do just that.

“What? So you didn't even realize you were coming here?” Derek questioned looking much more alert then he did a second ago. 

“No! When I finally figured out where I was I was inside your fucking loft!” Stiles said exasperated throwing his arms up and flailing them around. 

“Is that all?” Derek questioned taking a step forward and tilting his head to the side subtly scenting the air around them.

“I don’t fucking know! I guess I feel really really itchy and my skin feels tight. Like its too small for me or something. And you smell really good. Like really really good. And I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me and know I’m at the doorstep of Derek-fucking-Hale and I feel really warm. Like god do you not have AC your loft feels like a fucking heater.” Stiles realised he was ranting but found he couldn’t really stop, pacing in circles gesturing wildly. “It doesn’t help that I’ve been feeling like shit lately. Like a fucking ache in my chest and I don’t know how to fill it. Well I guess it kinda goes away on packnights but not much. Am I just touch starved or something? But why the hell would I come to you? Is it cause you’re my Alpha? But then I should’ve gone to Scott since I feel so much closer to him. But that doesn’t explain as to why-” he was cut short by Derek wrapping his arms around Stiles lightly trailing his hand up and down his back making small shushing noises.

Stiles completely melted against him. All worry and fear eradicated from his body from the embrace of an Alpha. Stiles settled against him breathing in his scent doing what he wanted to in the first place and rubbing his face over his scent gland getting the delicious smell all over him.

“That's right Stiles. Calm down. You’re doing so well. That’s right,” Derek encouraged, now fully supporting the Omega as he had relaxed completely. “Now can you think of anything, anything at all that could be wrong.

Stiles shook his head against Derek's chest not yet fully willing to leave his embrace. Derek hummed and leaned down to scent him and that sent something off in Stiles.

Logically he was checking his chemosignals for something he may have been subconsciously thinking about but logic wasn’t really applying to Stiles right now. Stiles breathed in the pure scent of Derek and felt his cock began to stiffen and he let out a low whine. Derek lifted his head and looked at the Omega in confusion and Stiles couldn’t help himself okay? So when he grabbed Derek’s neck and smashed their lips together it wasn’t his fault okay

Derek's lips were surprisingly soft. Shocked into stillness by the tennagers moves. He didn’t give up stubbornly moving his lips against Derek's when Derek finally responded. 

Pressing forward with as much urgency as Stiles was he licked the Omega’s lips causing him to gladly open his mouth and let the Alpha pillage as much as he wanted to out of him. Stiles once again relaxed into Derek submitting to him completely. Derek left little bites on his bottom lip nibbling every now and then and at this point Stiles cock stood at full attention as the Omega let out whimpers and whines at the actions of a powerful, capable Alpha.

“Derek. Derek more please.” Stiles begged pulling away slightly before diving back in beginning to rut against Derek's leg in a desperate attempt. His skin felt like it was on fire and if Derek didn’t get him off like now, like right now. Stiles felt as if he would explode. 

“Stiles” the Alpha growled and the noise went straight to Stiles’s cock a mantra of Alpha. Derek. Mate. Breed. Running through the Omega’s mind. That's when he felt it.

Slick began to gush from his hole absolutely soaking his boxers and making him rut harder against Derek.

Derek pulled away tilting his head and sniffing once again, looking down at Stiles with wide eyes.

It was normal for an Omega to omit slick when he’s turned on but it only makes this much. Such a copious amount when-

“Stiles you’re in heat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't sure if I was even going to follow this up but aparently i am? give me feedback please I love hearing what you have to say


	3. Stiles Really Needs Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek really needs Stiles to focus right now

Stiles stopped. Eyes widening as he gazed up at the Alpha, his hair was wild from Stiles tugging on it and he lips looked slightly swollen from the forceful kisses they shared and Stiles mind was suddenly bombarded with thoughts of how those swollen lips would look wrapped around his cock and how Derek would absolutely worship-

“Stiles!” Derek hissed holding the Omega an arms length away. “Stiles you have got to listen you’re in heat! That’s why you seeked me out, you were looking for an Alpha,”

to Stiles human brain that logic made perfect sense and he knew he should probably try to grab his dignity while he still could and leave, (no matter how much Stiles wanted Derek to just fucking knot him) Stiles Omega brain however whined at the thought of being forced to leave. Absolutely miserable at the thought that his Alpha didn’t want him. So against better judgment Stiles tried to push his way back into the Alpha’s warm, capable arms.

“Stiles stop!” the Alpha ordered and Stiles immediately obeyed, baring his neck in a sign of submission and eyes locked on the floor, in an attempt to show the Alpha how good he could be for him if he would just fuck him.

Derek cursed, mind racing with thoughts trying to remember what exactly he was supposed to do with an Omega in heat. He knew they were very emotional and fragile during heats and it was easy to upset them and that was the last thing the Alpha wanted. He also recalled how desperate an Omega could get when in heat. Needing to be fucked and fucked right away. Derek has heard horror stories about desperate Omegas without an Alpha shoving anything up their hole in need of relief and because of their dulled pain receptors hurting themselves, badly. Dammit dammit dammit He thought trying to figure out exactly what to do. 

‘I could call Stiles dad’ he reasoned but that wouldn’t work because John was an Alpha and in Stiles state Derek was worried the Omega might be a little too desperate. Derek could also just offer to service Stiles but… the Omega was clearly not in the right mind and he couldn’t possibly consent in this state and there was no way in hell Derek would ever take advantage of an Omega like that. (no matter how much he secretly wanted to fuck this particular Omega)

“Derek. Derek please. It doesn’t matter just fuck me please, please Alpha,” the Omega beged trying to wiggle out of the Alpha’s grip. He somehow managed it and sunk down to his knees in front of Derek, face level with Derek's crotch. “I can be so, so good for you. I can be the perfect little Omega for you, please Alpha!” he cried making grabby hands towards Derek's crotch. Derek managed to stop him before he reached his target and pulled the Omega to his feet. The Omega whined and thrashed in his grip but Derek held steady.

“Stiles you know I can’t do that! You’re not in the right mind and I would never take advantage of you like that!” Derek said holding the struggling Omega.

“Not taking advantage!” Stiles whined, “I need it. I need it so fucking much Derek. I need you to fuck me. Derek please help me. Help me Alpha,” he begged eyes wild.

Derek knew what the teenager was doing. He was using Derek’s natural Alpha instinct to not only breed but also help an Omega in need. He felt his wolf howl in his head absolutely salivating at the possibility of plating its pups in Stiles. Of course it was very, very rare for a male Omega to have the ability of a pregnancy but his wolf didn’t know that. Derek really, really wanted to help Stiles and it was taking all of his self control to not just let his wolf loose and pin him down and fuck him right there but Derek knew he couldn’t do that. Not without Stiles fully consenting, and if it hurt the Alpha knowing the only reason he would consent is because there was no one else around? Well that was for the Alpha to know.

“Stiles!” Derek barked getting the Omega’s attention on him eyes clearing slightly. “Stiles listen to me, you’re in heat do you understand that?” 

Stiles nodded. Of course he understood that he wasn’t stupid but with the plainly put question he felt the fog that was so prominent before fade slightly his eyes clearing up.

“Stiles I know this is hard but you need to focus, can you do that?” 

Once again the teenager nodded feeling more of the fog recede.

“Use your words please?” 

“Yes I understand. I can focus. Yeah I’m focused Derek” he croaked.

“Good,” Derek let go of Stiles arms and while the Omega swayed slightly, he stayed where he was. “Stiles I can service you during your heat if that's what you need but I need your full consent okay?”

Stiles took a step back so he couldn’t smell Derek so prominently. “You’ll service me during my heat?” Derek nodded. “The full thing? You’ll take care of me? Make sure I don’t get hurt?” once again Derek nodded. Stiles mind raced.

On one hand Stiles has been wanting to have sex with Derek for like a really long time, and he was a really capable Alpha who would fully make sure Stiles was not only taken care of but also as comfortable and happy as possible. However, on the other hand if Derek services him during his heat what happens afterwards? Do they go back to being kinda sorted friends? Would it be awkward. Not the mention if Stiles spent his heat with Derek he would know exactly how amazing the Alpha could be, how good of a mate he could be and Stiles wasn’t sure that after having that information he, or his wolf would be okay afterwards. Always lusting over someone he could never have. But… if Stiles couldn't ever fully have Derek, why not have him for a couple days? Maybe he can fuck the feeling out of himself and finally move on. Maybe he could finally satisfy himself and get rid of the long harbored crush. (at least that was the best excuse for what he was about to do)

“Derek?” Stiles questioned finally coming out of his own head.

“Yeah Stiles?” Derek returned staring at the Omega intently.

“Please help me through my heat,” his voice broke at the end of the sentence and just the thought of what was to come was enough to send a waterfall of slick falling down his legs and absolutely ruining his favourite pair of batman pajama pants.

“okay”


	4. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains graphic porn so you've been warned

“Okay” Derek breathed easily catching the Omega that fell into his arms at the utterance of the word. The word that might just change everything between them but that couldn’t be what Derek was worried about right now. He had to worry about getting Stiles through this heat.

“Der, Derek, thank you” Stiles said mumbling into the Alpha’s neck, lightly nibbling there before full on sucking it into his mouth right above the scent gland, laving his tongue over it and Stiles could fucking taste Derek, the movement sending shivers through the Alpha’s skin. 

Derek lifted Stiles easily, smirked at how the Omega immediately wrapped his legs around his hips and clutched his neck, nose buried in his neck inhaling the Alpha’s sent. “Lets go,” Derek grunted carrying the Omega through his loft and into his room, attempting to ignore how good it felt to have the Omega marking his skin and dropping him on the huge bed he owned. 

Stiles immediately started tearing at his shirt huffing as he struggled with the buttons. “Derek,” Stiles whined. The Alpha took a claw and gently cut through the needy Omega’s shirt careful not to harm him but lightly trailing it over his nipples causing Stiles to moan and arch his back up and off the bed. 

Stiles started tearing at Derek’s shirt and managed to pull it over the Alpha’s head before he knew what was happening. Throwing the offending shirt into the corner and crying out at the feeling of skin on skin, Derek's perfect, hairy, Alpha chest against his. Derek ran his hands up and down Stiles chest lightly trailing over his nipples making Stiles cry out and grip his shoulders, nails digging into the Alpha’s thick skin. “Alpha Alpha more!” Stiles cried tugging on the Alpha’s waist band.

Derek quickly stripped himself of his pants, prefering to go commando at night (well actually Derek slept naked but when your woken up at 3 am by some unknown threat you’d rather be wearing pants then completely vulnerable) 

Stiles gasped at the sight of the Alpha completely naked and fully hard because of him. He was the reason Derek was so worked up and looking so absolutely gorgeous. (well his rational brain said it was the smell of an Omega in heat but Stiles didn’t want to listen to that part of his brain) “Alpha!” Stiles groaned rubbing himself up and against Derek, hand snaking down to grasp the Alpha’s cock. It sitting thick and heavy in his hand and Stiles moaned out loud in appreciation. We’ve truly picked the perfect mate! His inner Omega whispered, howling in joy and excitement absolutely salivating at the beautiful Alpha before them

Stiles managed to tear his gaze away from that Alpha cock long enough to rid himself of his own pants, eager to get this show on the road and get this perfect alpha inside of him. “Alpha please” he panted, cock arching up as if seeking touch.

Derek's eyes dilated the smell of needy Omega getting ten times stronger and he just couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Stiles’ legs and held them up and apart watching his hole flutter beneath his breath desperate to have anything in it. 

The Alpha leaned in and just inhaled that sharp, sweet scent of stiles and heat driving him absolutely insane. He leaned just a half an inch in more, lightly kissing the hole feeling it flutter as his lips touched the tender flesh and he couldn’t help but swipe his tongue against that absolutely delicious looking hole and the taste of Stiles exploded against his tongue. It was the sweetest thing he ever tasted but it had a tangy undercurrent and it was just so purely Stilles that if Derek was standing he knew his knees would’ve buckled. He groaned aloud and dove to eat more. 

Stiles was moaning and groaning above him his hand had a vice grip in his hair and he was letting out curses mixed with, “Alpha, please,” and Derek's favourite, “Derek” the Omega was moaning his name getting louder and louder the further Derek got his tongue to go absolutely devouring Stiles like he was his favorite treat, and to Derek at the moment he was.

Derek broke away briefly to mumble, “god Stiles you taste so damn good” before going right back to it. Lapping at his hole like his life depended on it. Derek felt slightly selfish because a heat was supposed to be about the Omega not how amazing the Alpha thought the Omega tasted. That thought was blown out of his mind when he felt Stiles muscles clench around his tongue all of him tensing like a coil as he shot off with a scream of Derek! 

The Alpha felt more slick gush out of him and he ate that too before rising up and licking up Stiles’ release licking up every single drop even going to swipe his tongue over the head of the Omega’s dick. As Stiles shuddered beneath him with aftershocks. 

Stiles looked so beautifully wrecked. His hair was in a millions different directions, he was covered in a thin line of sweat and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were swollen and he looked so relaxed and spaced out but still held his arms out in a silent request for Derek. The Alpha complied cuddling up to Stiles ignoring his own pleasure for now and just basking in Stiles. He couldn’t help himself. Lips still dripping with slick and seamen he kissed the Omega. Lips moving slowly against his coaxing his lips open with every nip and nibble and reveling in each gasp and whimper. The Omega clutching at Derek as if he was afraid he would leave. Like Derek would ever leave such a perfect scene. 

He knew that since the heat had only just started Stiles would be sated enough to sleep through the night before the next wave hits. The waves after this one would be increasingly worse and Stiles isn’t going to have any patience just wanting to be fucked over and over without pause and Derek couldn’t fucking wait. He smiled at the Omega as his eyes fluttered shut and his grip on the Alpha went lax, breath evening out and mouth parted slightly. Derek never knew a more perfect sight and with the knowledge that the Omega was safe and cared for in his arms he fell asleep with Stiles for once at peace.

 

~

 

Derek awoke the next morning to the feeling of an Omega scratching at his chest, a hand moving widely up and down his shaft and he groaned and opened his eyes to see Stiles watching it intently seemingly transfixed at the sight of Derek’s foreskin moving up and down. “Stiles?” Derek questioned panting. The Omega’s eyes snapped up and his eyes widened comically and he laid himself on the Alpha’s chest rutting against his leg. 

“Alpha you’re awake,” Stiles whimpered and Derek thought he would tire of hearing Stiles call him Alpha.

“Yeah baby. Can you tell me what you need?” Derek questioned running his hands up the Omega’s back scratching and rubbing it gently.

“Want you to fuck me Alpha. You didn’t yesterday. Fuck me please,” Stiles begged getting off Derek and getting on his hands and knees ass in the air invitingly. “Alpha please. I need you inside of me. I need you,” 

Derek’s breath catches in his throat and in all the ways he’s ever been woken up this has definitely been the best. The sight of wet and dripping Omega almost impossible to resist, but first…. “One second baby. I just gotta do something first. Can you be good for me and stay put for now?” Stiles whined at his words but nodded anyway burying his face in the sheets.

Derek got up and ran to the living room where he’d stupidly left his phone the night before. He grabbed it and show off a text to the sheriff praying he wouldn’t ask to many questions. Hey Stiles went into an early heat. I’m handling it. Don’t worry. Derek paused then shot off another text to the pack group chat, Stiles went into heat, he’s at my place. Before turning his phone off and jogging back into the bedroom where he found the Omega with his legs spread wide and had four finger plunging in and out of himself at a furious pace, moaning and cursing frustrated at how the angle wasn’t right and no matter how he tried he just couldn’t find that spot inside of him. 

He looked up and locked eyes with Derek letting out a loud whimper and attempting to thrust the fingers even deeper. Derek approached him, climbing up and settling behind him on the bed after setting his phone on his side table. “Hey baby you’ve been so patient,” Derek praised carefully extracted the Omegas whimpers and dripping pre come and the sound of Stiels whimper at the loss. “Do you want me baby?” Derek questioned lightly training his finger around the pucking hole.

“Yes Alpha. Alpha please! I’ve been so good, please Alpha,” he begged trying to rut back against his fingers. Derek took pity on the needy Omega and sunk two fingers into his greedy hole causing Stiles to cry out hands fisting in the sheets at the feeling of the Alpha’s thick digits inside of him. “More! More Alpha please!” Derek removed his fingers causing Stiels to yell out in annoyance and cry in desperation.

Derek put one hand on the Omega’s hip to steady him and the other on the back of his neck, pushing him farther into the bed and holding him firmly in place. Derek took a deep breath to steady himself as to not lose control and in one smooth thrust buried himself deep within the willing Omega.

“Alpha!” Stiles cried out hands spasming in the sheets at the feeling of finally being filled for the first time in his life but Derek Hale no less. 

Derek pulled out so just the head of his dick was in before slamming back in the sound of slick sliding and balls slapping against his thighs was absolutely filthy and he loved it 

He quickly set a rough pace slamming in and out of the Omega making his body jerk with every thrust, crying out and a mantra of, “Alpha, more, harder,” getting louder with every thrust. 

Just then Derek shifted slightly and hit that little bundle of nerves that nearly made Stiles’ vision white out and he yelled, “Derek!” the Alpha smirked, sweating with exertion and just railing the Omega and he took all of iit and was still begging for more. 

“Alpha!” Stiles yelled feeling himself close to that precipice of pleasure, “Knot me! Please Alpha knot me! Breed me full of your pups!” he yelled and Derek nailed him harder, pounding into the Omega. “god , Alpha please! Knot me so good, make me round with your seed, fill me to the fucking brim Alpha,” Derek shouldn’t be surprised that Stiles talked through sex like he did everything else and with those words Derek felt his hips stutter and knot begin to grow. He pounding in and out of Stiles each pull getting harder and harder as his knot grew before he couldn’t pull out anymore and slamming into the Omega one last time and spilling feeling the Omega do the same. 

Derek painted feeling the mini orgasms rush through him as he grabbed Stiles and laid them on their sides spooning him. Stiles had his head cushioned on Derek’s bicep and couldn’t help but grinding back against the Alpha’s knot, milking it for all its worth. 

Derek growled and grounded into Stiles pushing his knot against his prostate and just rubbing it until Stiles weakly orgasmed again before closing his eyes and falling asleep cuddled up against the Alpha. 

Derek knew his knot wouldn’t be going down anytime soon and hoped to get some sleep himself despite the tremors running through his body. Heaven knows he’d need it if he was going to survive the rest of Stiles heat. The brief thought of what’s going to happen after the heat flashed through his head but he pushed it aside in favor of sleeping with his - the Omega and waited for the next wave to hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to upload again. my house doesn't currently have internet and I'm totally using the neighbors, (I have permission) so I'm sorry it's taken me so long to upload. I'll probably start Uploaded twice a week for now on, (if I don't totally take that back lol) so don't worry. Also I made this chapter longer then the others. it was going to be longer but i'm saving that for the next chapter where things get kinda tense, but do you guys prefer the short chapters or would you like them to be longer? comment and your wish is my command :)


	5. Isaac is a Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title basically sums it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm going back and changing some things about the story to fit the plot better, (there is a plot I promise) so before it was everyone was werewolves but I'm changing it. so werewolves are known but still a small population of them and your orientation (a/b/o) is different then your werewolf status. (ex. Isaac's orientation is Omega but hes Derek's beta, and Derek is an Alpha, alpha)

Derek surprisingly woke up before the Omega and was thankful for the chance to breathe knowing the next couple of days are going to be hell on him. He gazed at the sleeping Omega and was struck with how peaceful Stiles looked.

He still looked completely fucked out of course. Hair sticking up at a weird angle, lips red and swollen, and covered in sweat and slick. He looking beautiful, but it was also the way his mouth was parted and he was slightly drooling on the pillow, the way he was breathing so evenly and the hypnotic way his chest rose and fell with his breaths. Derek wondered where these thoughts had come from. He had never thought of Stiles in a sexual way before, in fact they were just barley friends, just being able to hold a conversation without Derek wanting to rip his throat out for yet another dog joke. So these thoughts were coming from seemingly nowhere. He put it up to having the Omega writhing under him begging to be fucked only 2 hours ago. Anyone would be having nice thoughts about a person after them giving you the best orgasm of your life. It could also be the fact that Derek isn’t exactly used to waking up to someone in the morning. The idea of having an Omega of his one comforting both his inner Alpha and wolf and if that Omega happened to be Stiles Stilinski? Well his wolf probably wouldn’t know the difference anyway. It was helpful just how good Stiles smelled. Like a sharp vanilla but so sweet, like vanilla icing or something, sweet and exciting just like Stiles.

Derek was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the Omega had woken up. His hand unconsciously running through Stiles’s hair and purring quietly in contentment. “Alpha,” Stiles said quietly rubbing himself against Derek.

Derek snapped his head towards Stiles, taking in the smell of fresh slick permeating the air and the flush covering his cheeks. “Yeah baby?” Derek answered, purring louder when Stiles ducked his head to inhale his scent and whining.

“Alpha I need you please,” he begged rutting against his leg and burying his face deeping into Derek's neck.

“Okay, okay Omega I’ve got you,” Derek whispered rolling on top of Stiles and trailing his hand down between his legs to lightly push against his hole, it automatically stretching around Derek's fingers and trying to fuck down onto them.

“Alpha! Please more,” Stiles painted, snaking his own hand down and shoving two fingers in next to Derek’s

Derek watched shocked as Stiles thrusted his fingers in and out of himself moaning loudly for Derek to take over. For Derek to fuck him. For Derek to pump him full till he’s swollen. Derek isn’t going to lie that last one is what caused him to rip his own fingers along with Stiles’s out of him and slam his cock inside with no regard to going slowly.

“Yes!” Stiles yelled throwing his head back and clutching Derek's shoulders.  
The Alpha growled and tore Stiles’ hands off of his shoulders and using one hand he pinned them above Stiles’ head with a growled command of, “stay,” thrusting in and out of the Omega with his other hand on Stiles cock stroking him suddenly slow compared to the way Derek was pounding into him.

“Alpha!” Stiles moaned withering and bucking and just generally not staying still.

Derek released Stiles’s cock and used it to pin Stiles hips down preventing him from moving. “Stay still,” he growled resting his head in the crook of his neck and just breathing him in.

“Yes! Yes! Alpha! Take me, claim me! God please,” 

Derek pounding in harder and harder nailing the teenagers prostate on every thrust causing him to almost fucking scream in pleasure. “You. are mine,” he said trying not to wolf out and feeling his knot begin to swell. 

“Yes! Yes Alpha, all yours! All yours! Knot mw, mark me, breed me! I’m yours” Stiles said almost sobbing with the pleasure and arching off the bed. Trying to get more of Derek, more of anything. He was so close.

With Stiles words he pounded even harder the bed slamming into the wall with the force of his thrusts and Derek was sure the entire building could probably hear them if it wasn’t for the soundproofing in Derek’s room. He pulled his knot out and slammed it back it listening to Stiles sob and scream and fucking beg for more. Beg to be bred. Beg to be claimed. God it was driving Derek absolutely crazy.

Derek slammed in one last time and buried his knot deep in Stiles stroking the Omega cock and feeling his spurt against Derek's stomach and hoped Stiles could feel just how well he was filling the Omega up. Soaking his insides to the brim with his seed and Stiles fucking keened at the feeling.

Stiles promptly passed out and Derek realized the uncomfortable position they were in. because of how he decided to fuck him he was laying on top of Stiles in between his legs. He was going to half to hold himself up for the next half hour to avoid crushing the Omega underneath him. Derek groaned and tried to settle himself into a comfortable position with no avail. Guess he was stuck like this.

 

~

 

The next two and a half days were filled with non stop fucking. Stiles waking up every two hours demanding a knot and sometimes he wasn’t even that lucky and Stiles would want to be fucked over and over for fucking hours and Derek's stamina was beginning to run a bit low. Luckily he knew that 5th and 6th days of the heat would be much easier to manage. Knowing Stiles would only want to be fucked every once in a while instead of all the time except now he was extra cuddly and would rarely leave Derek's side.

They were probably a little under halfway through the sixth day when things kinda started to fall apart.

They were in the kitchen, Stiles had just been fucked and Derek convinced him to let him not knot him this time, (Derek's knot fucking hurts okay he can only pop it so many times) and Derek was attempting to get Stiles to eat something. He knew the Omega would be against it as all he wanted to do was cuddle when he finally convinced him to eat some grapes by letting the naked Omega sit on his lap while he fed him. 

Stiles had his arms firmly wrapped around Derek while laying his head against his chest. The Alpha was hand feeding him grapes always telling Stiles to open up as he had his eyes closed. Stiles had never felt more content in his life, he was safe, comfortable, thoroughly fucked, and had an Alpha who cared about him enough to provide food and make sure he was fed. He told Derek as much listening to the Alpha purr at his words, lightly nuzzling the top of his head Stiles basically melting into him all tension gone from his body. 

Stiles was in fact so content he didn’t hear the quiet knock to the door of the loft then it slide open, and apparently neither did Derek because a second later he heard footsteps and Derek speaking to someone.

“Isaac what are you doing here?” 

Stiles’s head snapped up at the mention of another Omega. He found Isaac standing in the middle of his Alphas den, looking slightly bashful but to all the world like he belonged there. There's another Omega here to steal out Alpha’s affection his inner Omega whispered and throwing logic out the window Stiles listened to it.

“What are you doing here,” Stiles all but growled tightening his grip on Derek as if he was afraid Isaac would snatch him away.

Isaac was immediately put on the defensive by Stiles obviously aggressive words, “checking in on my Alpha? I hadn’t heard from him for a few days and my phone broke so I couldn’t get into contact with anyone so I decided to come cover. What are you doing here? And why does the lost smell so much like sex?” Isaac questioned covering his nose and glancing at the naked human.

Stiles knew that there was more to that sentence he should forcus on but Isaac just called Derek his Alpha and that alone had Stiles growling quietly. “You’re Alpha?” Stiles spat getting off Dereks lap.

Derek knew this could go badly really quickly. Isaac for some goddamn reason didn’t know Stiles was in heat and Omega’s in heat are incredibly territorial, even with an Alpha that isn’t even their mate. And at this stage of the heat, with Stiles added clingy nature this was a recipe for disaster and Derek had to stop it before Stiles did something drastic.

“Yeah my Alpha, you know I’m his beta Stiles? What's wrong,” Isaac asked looking to Derek for assistance.

Once again logically Stiles knew Isaac was right. Derek turned Isaac into a werewolf which made him his beta, (even though biologically he was an Omega) the fact that Isaac had enough gall to come in here and say Derek was his was making Stiles’ blood boil. “I’m his Omega! Not you!” Stiles yelled changing his stance into something agressive as if getting ready to pounce.

“Isaac leave,” Derek ordered placing a hand on Stiles shoulder. Feeling the teen relax infinitesimally.

“What? Derek why?” Isaac asked taking a step forward.

Stiles lost his, lunging forward intent on getting this other Omega away from him and his den, terrified that Derek would chose Isaac over him. After all why wouldn’t he?

Isaac let out a yell stumbled backwards just barley avoiding Stiles’ fist. 

“Stiles what the hell?!”

“Isaac!” Derek said while wrapping his arms around a struggling Stiles to stop him from actually trying to hurt his favourite Beta. “Stiles is in heat,” he hissed managing to turn Stiles around so he was facing him. “Stiles stop,” he said but Stiles kept struggling.

“Of shit,” Isaac breathed looking around the loft, then Stiles, then himself. “Dammit I’m sorry. God I’m stupid. I’m sorry,” he said stumbling backwards not taking his eyes off Stiles and attempting to find the door. 

“Stiles stop!” he commanded letting his Alpha voice bleed through and Stiles froze, bearing his neck for him.

Isaac slipped out the loft slamming the door behind him and fleeing.

“Alpha,” Stiles whimpered finally relaxing now that Isaac was finally gone.  
“Don’t ‘Alpha’ me. You shouldn’t have attacked Isaac.” Derek said, looking at Stiles with what he interpreted as disappointment.

“But Alpha he was going to otry to take you from me. He can’t now. I fought for you,” Stiles said gazing at the Alpha. He didn’t understand what he had did wrong. There was a threat and Stiles took care of it. Didn’t Derek know just what it meant that Stiles fought for him? Didn’t he understand that Stiles was trying to be good for him? Why the hell doesn’t he understand and why is he taking Isaac’s side? He was the one who had no right coming into their den and trying to take his Alpha.

“Stiles he wasn’t taking anything he was checking on me. You shouldn’t have tried to hurt him.” Derek stated, slightly annoyed at the hurt look on Stiles face.

“But Alpha-” Stiles started but Derek cut him off.

“No buts, I just- I need a shower okay. Finish the grapes until I get back,” he said. He just needed time to clear his head so he could think. And he couldn’t do that with Stiles looking at him like that.

“Alpha please,” he whimpered bowing his head and not making eye contact, trying to look as submissive as possible, “Please don’t leave me,”

Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair, he couldn’t deal with this right now. “I’m not leaving I’m taking a shower,” he bit it turning to leave but Stiles grabbed his arm and rubbed himself on it.

“Alpha I’m sorry,”

“Stiles!” Derek hissed snatching his arm back, “I said I’m taking a shower, say here,” he ordered, turning on his heel and marching into the bathroom without looking back at the crestfallen Omega he left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I being so mean to Isaac? I don't really know. I actually love him and I wasn't planning on making him Stiles Omega rival or whatever but here we are I guess. I'm really going to try to keep up with updating regularly and I do enjoy the longer chapters so hopefully as we get out of the beginning of the story they will get longer. hope you enjoy and please comment or leave kudos I love hearing what you guys have to say


	6. Heat Resolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's heat ends and Derek gets some news

Derek sighed as he stepped into the warm wash of the shower, finally getting a chance to wash off the smell of slick and sex. And Stiles a traitorous part of his mind whispered. He scrubbed himself and let his mind wander back to what had just transpired.

Derek didn’t mean to act like a total asshole but the smell of one angry Omega and the other upset and scared was messing with his instincts. He understood why STiles did it. It was in his nature and he was in heat and he couldn’t help it. But Isaac didn’t deserve that. He’d been through enough he didn’t need a heat crazed Stiles trying to attack him for making a simple mistake.

Derek just needed to clear his head. He wasn’t angry. Oh god of course he wasn’t angry but he couldn’t help but believe that it was somehow his fault. His Alpha instincts told him to take care of Omega’s and because of him they were fighting instead. Derek just couldn’t take it.

Of course he wasn’t an idiot and knew that by coming in here it was a clear message to Stiles that he was angry with him and fuck. He didn't realize that and he was an idiot. Stiles who is in the last stages of his heat and needs an Alpha and he was selfish enough to think he need time to think things through. Dammit he was a bad Alpha, Stiles probably thought he abandoned him and he knew that Omega’s were especially sensitive during heats. 

Derek cursed under his breath and washed the shampoo out of his hair before stepping out of the shower. He debated toweling off and getting dressed but decided against it in favor of knowing Stiles would want to feel his Alpha. 

He stepped out into the kitchen and was smacking in the face with the smell of Stiles and sex. “Stiles?” he called out peering around the corner to the sight of Stiles frantically fucking himself on a whisk. 

“Alpha! Alpha I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Alpha. I’ve been bad,” Stiles whimpered, tears streaming down his face, trying to push the whisk in deeper. 

Derek winced and slowly approached the distressed Omega. “Stiles, Stiles it’s okay I forgive you. I need you to stop. You could hurt yourself,” Derek said softly putting his hand on Stiles’.

“Alpha no please I need it,” 

“Oh baby…” Derek trailed off stopping his hand and slowly pulling the whisk out, watching Stiles for any sign of discomfort. Finally it popped out and Stiles let out a cry. “Why didn’t you come get me?”

“You were mad Alpha. I didn’t want you to be more angry at me. I didn’t want to be bad.” he whimpered clawing at Derek dripping chest.

“Shhh shhh, it’s okay I’ll take care of you. Never be afraid to come to me for help, even if you think I’m mad at you. I will never get angry at you for asking for help” he said slipping his fingers into the panting Omega. 

“Alpha. More please.” 

And how could Derek deny a plea that sweet?

 

~

 

After fucking and knotting Stiles (again) they were back to cuddling, this time on the couch while “Friends” played in the background to Stiles’ enjoyment. Derek knew that the Omega was slowly regaining control of himself and was slowly coming back to normal as the heat wound down.

This was especially true when Stiles sat straight up and looked slightly pained, “I yelled at Isaac,” he whispered, “Oh my god, I tried to attack Isaac.”

“Yeah you did,” Derek said not moving from his spot on the couch, watching Stiles begin to rantt.

“I actually tried to attack him because I thought he was trying to steal you! Are you fucking serious! Where the hell was logic? Out the fucking window apparently. Oh my god he probably hates me! After everything he’s been through he doesn’t deserve me coming in and accusing him of trying to take you from me.” Stiles paused and realized what he said, “you’re not even mine. You’re by all accounts his Alpha! He’s your beta! I can’t believe I did that.” Stiles buried his face in his hands looking embarrassed, face going red and splotchy.

“Stiles calm down, you're going to work yourself into a panic attack” Derek said tearing his hands from his face and pulling him flush against his chest. “Isaac understood when I told him you were in heat. He won’t blame you or think less of you because of your outburst. He understands. He’s an Omega just like you, don’t worry” Derek soothed feeling the Omega relax against him at the Alpha’s comforting words. 

“Yeah okay. Thank you.” Stiles whispered breathing evening out, tired from his last outburst and happy he managed to avoid the attack. it really wasn’t fair, Derek was so warm and his heartbeat was so comforting, and he was so tired. Stiles couldn’t be blamed for falling asleep. It wasn’t the fact that he’d never felt safer… at least that what he told himself.

 

~

 

Two days later and Stiles had his bag packed and they were driving him back to house in Derek’s camaro. It was deathly silent and Stiles was driving Derek nuts.

The Omega kept looking around nervously, turning down the radio, opening his mouth to say something, changing his mind, then turning the radio back up and Derek was sick of it. They were still 7 minutes away from his house and he needed to put a stop to this. If not just to rid the air or the anxiety that was pouring of Stiles.

Derek reached over and turned the radio off before opening a window. “What.” he gritted out never taking his eyes off the road.

“What?” Stiles asked biting his lip the anxiety almost flavouring the air and Derek didn’t like it. Stiles just got done being fucking six ways to sunday and he should smell satisfied and content not like he was fucking scared of Derek.

“What do you want to say?” He said attempting not to open his mouth afraid of tasting Stiles’ anxiety, which caused him to sound much more irritated then he actually was.

“Oh I just… what happens now?” Stiles said so quietly that if Derek hadn’t had werewolf hearing he knew he would’ve missed it.

“What do you mean?”

“We just fucked over and over again for almost a week. Will it change anything between us? I’m happy you helped me. I didn’t want to go through that alone but…” Stiles trailed off, for once in his life at a loss for words.

“Stiles nothing will change between us. We go back to our lives and we can pretend it never happened. I helped you because you were an Omega in my pack and I didn’t want you to go through that alone. I don’t want anything to be awkward so don’t make it.” 

Stiles really hoped that his disappointment wasn’t leaking through his scent, praying that the anxiety and the open window was enough to mask it. “Yeah okay, good. No problem. Never happened.” he looked around and sunk slightly lower into his seat.

Derek watched the Omega out the corner of his eye and not for the first time was at a loss of what to say. He hoped that his words would be enough to assure the Omega that no ill feelings were held and he wouldn’t think of Stiles any differently then he had before but the Omega didn’t seem to believe him. Derek cursed in his mind at the distress of the Omega, he would just have to show him that he was telling the truth.

They pulled up the Stiles house where luckily the Sheriff wasn’t currently home. Stiles clambered out the camaro and walked towards his house hoping that his nosy neighbors would keep to themselves. The last thing he needed was the old ladies of his neighborhood talking about how he was seen arriving with a tall, dark, and handsome Alpha. They harp on him enough to settle down with a nice Alpha and he didn’t need them harassing him, Derek, or his dad about it. 

“Bye I guess,” Stiles said heading up the stairs.

“Stiles,” The Alpha called and Stiles prayed he couldn’t hear the way his heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah?”

“There’s no pack night tonight. I need to clean and air out the loft so don’t come around okay?”

“Yeah okay.” he replied blushing knowing he was the reason Derek needed to air out his home. He climbed the stairs and locked the door behind him climbing the stairs and collapsing into his bed, still wearing Derek’s clothes and burrowing under the blankets trying to ignore the pain of knowing this room didn’t smell like Derek. He buried his face into Derek’s shirt and fell into a fitful sleep absolutely exhausted after this week.

 

~

 

A little more then two weeks had passed and Stiles had no idea what was going on. He was waking up every morning sick as a dog and vomiting whatever he’d eaten the night before up into the toilet. He lower back hurt constantly and he had on and off headaches all the time and Stiles had had enough. 

“Derek, hey can you take me to see Deaton? My jeep broke down earlier this week.” he said into the phone.

“Why can’t you get Scott to take you?” Derek asked 

“I don’t know? Is that a no?” 

“I’ll pick you up in ten minutes,” and Stiles heada the dial tone. ‘Perfect at least the sourwolf knows how to use a phone but apparently not how to say goodbye like civilized people’

True to his word ten minutes later Derek pulled up outside Stiles’ house and climbed into the camaro. “Thank you I do appreciate it.” he sighed buckling up.

Derek pulled out unconsciously setting his hand on top of stiles’ as he drove. Not knowing why but knowing it made his wolf purr in his head, wanting to be as close the Stiles as possible.

“Uhh Derek?” Stiles asked looking down at his hand and back up at the wolf who didn’t even seem to think anything was weird. “Why are you holding my hand?”

Derek looked down and snatched his hand back setting it firmly on the steering wheel. “I don’t know?” he said coming out like a question.

“Okay I guess.” 

“So what's wrong? Why do you need to see Deaton?” Derek asked trying to change the subject, turning left as to get to vets place.

“I don’t know what's wrong. I’ve just been feeling sick lately and kinda off I guess. Like there's a pit in my stomach.”

“Oh do you feel that way now? Maybe it’ll pass?”

 

“Actually no. I don’t?” Stiles looked down at his body. “Huh, I’ll have to ask Deaton.”

They got to the vets office nad didn’t bother knocking before just walking into the back. 

“Stiles. Derek. What can I do for you?” the vet questioned wiping his gloves before taking them off looking as composed as always.

Stiles recounted his symptoms and looked slightly surprised before schooling his mask of king indifference back onto his face.

“That's interesting… I have a theory but I’ll need to do a blood test before I say anything to be sure… I’ll call you when I have the results, may i?” He questioned gesturing to Stiles’ arm. 

The human looked sick at the thought of needles but nodded anyway and Derek felt a pull to comfort him. While Deaton got the needle Derek stood next to the Omega and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Deaton glanced between Stiles and Derek but if he saw anything weird he didn’t comment on it. He tooked Stiles’ blood and Derek found that he had to stop himself from growling at the trusted doctor. “There all done.” he said brightly. Assuring them he’d check it right away and call them when he got the word.

~

Two days had passed when Derek got a call from Deaton. “What?” he asked not bothering with saying hello.

“Hello Derek have you heard from Derek I got the test done and my theory was correct but I can’t reach him.”

“No I haven’t but he’s probably with Scott. So what's wrong with Stiles?”

“When was his last heat?” the vet questioned. Derek was confused what did Stiles’ heat have to do with anything?

“Two weeks ago, I serviced him during it. why?”

“Well it seems that congratulations are in order. Stiles Stilinski is pregnant with your baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't like this chapter all that much. I have so many plans for this story and I was so eager to get to the rest I had no inspiration for the filler chapters so I'm sorry this took so long to update again howver school is almost over and I'll update a lot more during the summer when I don't how to worry about essays and papers to turn in. the next chapter is going to be kinda a filler but much less scattered then this one I promise. to anyone who guessed Stiles was going to get pregnant, CONGRATS


	7. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek panics about the pregnancy and discovers that something has happened to Stiles.

“He’s what!” Derek asked picking his phone up from off of the floor. 

“Pregnant,” Deaton stated, as calm as ever voice never wavering.

“How is that possible?” he questioned running a hand through his hair. He knew that in rare cases male Omega’s could get pregnant and conceive but he never thought it would ever affect him in any way. He was conflicted his wolf was howling with joy inside his head at the thought of being able to have children. Other wolves that are related to him by blood, not just turned. Of having the ability to have an actual family again. The other part of him, the more human part, was freaking out. He wasn’t ready to be a dad! No to mention Stiles isn’t going to want anything to do with him once he found out Derek had gotten him pregnant! Oh no, what if Stiles didn’t even want to keep the baby! What if he wanted to terminate it? Derek couldn’t stop him, and of course Stiles wouldn’t want a baby! He’s still in highschool for god's sake! He’s gonna be a senior next year of course he couldn’t give up his life for a child! 

“Derek,” Deatons voice came from the receiver, “please calm down I can hear you panicking and now is not the time. We can discuss the rest of this in person when Stiles is with us, and I’ll explain everything. Please go pick him up as he isn’t answering his phone and we can talk this through, agreed?”

“Yeah, yeah okay. Should I tell him on the way or…?” Derek had no fucking clue what he was doing. He was conflicted. His wolf and human instincts warring with each other and there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was very, very wrong. 

“I’ll leave that up to you Mr. Hale” and with that Deaton hung up the phone leaving Derek in a state of panic and wondering ‘how the hell can things get worse?’

~

Plot twist: things got worse.

Derek pulled up to the Stilinski household to see the police cruiser in the driveway, ‘great just what I needed’ Derek thought climbing out and approaching the door, albeit cautiously. It wasn’t like he was afraid of the Sheriff or anything but he had this way of making you feel like he could know exactly what you were thinking. Not to mention the man reminded Derek so much of his own father it hurt.

“What?” The Sheriff said instead of greeting upon seeing the wolf at his door. 

“Is Stiles here? It’s important we need to talk to Deaton.” He said in the most polite way possible, not wanting to anger the Omega’s dad.

“No he sent me a text two days ago saying he was with Scott? Something about not coming back for awhile do to pack bonding or something. I’ll never get you werewolves… why is something wrong?”

“Not exactly…” Derek wasn’t sure if he should tell the Sheriff that he got his underage son pregnant, plus Stiles would probably want to be the one the spring the news on the man. Then the other part of his sentence caught up. “Wait. did you say pack bonding?”

“Yeah, why? He said that he wouldn’t be home for a few days because of some werewolf thing and not to worry.”

“There's no pack-bonding going on. Infact I told Stiles to stay from the loft for a few days because… why isn't important why would he lie to you?” Derek asked definitely not wanting to mention the whole heat part of the equation. Its strange Stiles would lie to his dad especially right after the visit with Deaton. Maybe he knew before Derek did and needed a couple of days to think about it? That wouldn’t make sense Stiles would be in his face cursing him for getting him pregnant not hiding and thinking it just wasn’t how the boy worked.

“He lied? Scott probably knows why and where he is check with him,” the Sheriff said moving away from the door and sitting at his coffee table. A clear invitation for Derek to join. 

Derek pulled out his phone and selected Scott’s number, decided it was quicker then texting.

“Hey, what’s up?” Scott greeted from the other side of the phone.

“Have you seen Stiles?” 

“Uh no? Why? Is something wrong?” Scott’s happy, carefree tone had quickly gone serious.

Derek felt his blood run cold and he looked across at the Sheriff who had gone completely still. “Has anyone heard from Stiles?”

“No. not since the appointment he told me he was going to two days ago…” Scott trailed off doing his own thinking, mind racing a mile a minute. “I’ll text the pack’s group chat and see if anyones heard from him.” Scott informed before hanging up the phone.

The Sheriff stared at Derek eyes slightly panicked. “Does this mean…” he started unable to finish the sentence and cursing at his own stupidity. The text didn’t even sound that much like Stiles and he hadn’t seen him in two days and he should’ve realized…

“Stiles has been missing for over 48 hours and no one noticed.” Derek breathed horrified at his own words. ‘And he’s carrying your baby and doesn’t know’ his mind supplied.

~

Two days earlier 

Stiles walks up to his house, nerves alight from the appointment with Deaton. What could be so bad that he needed to run tests too see what was wrong? And of course he couldn’t gauge anything from his expressions, Deaton could know you were going to die and would still look like he was telling you it was going to rain later. He stomped his feet and fumbled with the key for his house, hand shaking as he had of fucking course forgotten to take his adderall that day. He was completely unaware of the man watching him.

The man who was big and bulky approached Stiles from behind and was so deep in his own head he couldn’t have noticed the hulking beast of a man moving closer. 

A shadow stepped into the sunlight and Stiles turned slightly but it was too late, a fist came crashing down onto his skull and his knees buckled underneath him. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was the man taking his phone.

~

Stiles didn’t know how long he slept for, but when he awoke he was in a dark room. Like it was pitch dark and Stiles couldn’t see anything. Not even his own hand in front of his face. He tried to sit up and was met with a wave of nausea and caused his head to pound. “What the fuck?” he asked aloud hand coming up to cradle the back of his injured head, it coming back feeling warm and sticky with what must have been blood.

He sat of the ground for what might’ve been 1 minute to 20 but when he finally gather the courage to stand up he luckily didn’t feel as nauseous anymore. He leaned against the walls and slowly started walking. Only taking a handful of steps before he hit a wall. Following this wall he almost tripped and fell over what when accidentally sticking his hand in water, (ew, what the fuck) was deemed to be a toilet. This wall felt slightly longer than the last before he reached another. This new wall held nothing special but felt just as long as the first but was difficult to tell, when he reached another wall he deemed he must be in a small 7x6 prison cell of some kind when on the last wall he found what must have been a door. 

It didn’t have a handle but it Stiles concentrated he could feel the groove of what must have been a door. There was a small rectangular box at the bottom the must have been used for food even if he couldn’t pen it at the moment.

“At the least they aren’t going to starve me.. I hope,” he mumbled under his breath before doing what he was always good at, being a nuisance. “Hey!” he yelled banging on the door, “hey, let me out! Who the fuck put me in here!” he screamed. Stiles screams profanities and threats and even resulted to just insulting whoever might be listening. He banged on the door with all his might, kicking and scratching and generally just making as much noise as he could.

He banged and banged for an insurmountable amount of time and before long his voice was dead, his hands were bloody, he was exhausted, and was just generally not having a very good time in his tiny cage. Stiles sighed and sat down leaned against the door and attempted to say something but found he couldn’t. ‘Just great’ he thought, ‘just what I need right now, a dead voice, trapped in some cell, god knows where.’ he paused and attempted to gather his thoughts. To ground himself some way. ‘Derek and the pack will notice I’m missing, come over here, and kick these sons of bitches asses, right? god how on earth could things get worse?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me keeping to my scedual (I know thats not how its spelled I'm tired) even though its 11:00 its still sunday and therefore I'm keeping to it. okay so after this is where things actually start picking up and a plot line developes, *gasp* you have a plot line????? I know I'm surprised too. anyway most of the chapters after this one are going to be mostly Stiles centered with maybe little check in's with Derek every once in awhile. leave a comment if you want too about your theories and hopes for the future of this fic as I love hearing what you have to say and will always enjoy seeing if this writing makes sense to anyone besides me. I'll update again on wendsday and maybe even a little earier if I'm feeling creative. follow my tumblr Daraka-the-demon-queen@tumblr.com for more writing and even talking to me one on one.


	8. Things Get Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets some of his captures and its not fun.   
> (trigger warning: heavy abuse and graphic detail of violence)

Stiles had no idea how much time had passed since he got here, nor how long he slept for, but when he awoke there was no food, no water, nothing. ‘Guess I’m here for the long run huh’ he thought, “Okay Stiles, you’ve been in worse situations before right? (no he hasn’t) so this will be a walk in the park, well if the park is a tiny cell with nothing to do in it and you have adhd…” his voice was hoarse from the screaming done the day before and it seemed that hollow feeling in his chest seemed to grow the more time passed. Stiles tried to pass the time, he really did, but there was nothing to do.

He talked to himself for over an hour, then he tried to have a debate with himself by seeing different points of view on the Batman v Superman debate, then he resigned to pacing the room. Walking in circles, trying to find weaknesses, pushing and pulling the door, when that didn’t work Stiles went back to his earlier tactic. 

He screamed and pounded the door, fists still bloody from yesterday but at least the pain let him feel something other than boredom. He yelled and raged and soon enough he was just weakly tapping his fist on it and still no one came. He sighed and relieved himself into the toilet and was horrified to find there was no toilet paper, ‘what were you thinking? You’re a prisoner not a guest at a hotel’ when boredom was too much, he slept. Sleeping included dreams and dreams took him away from here so sleeping is what Stiles mostly did.

~

Stiles didn’t know how much time had passed, it couldn’t be too much because right when Stiles felt as if he would die from dehydration the food slot opened. Stiles’ eyes widened and he scrambled forward immediately snatching the bottle of water and guzzling it so fast he felt sick. Just as he finished the door slot closed leaving a plain peanut butter and jelly sandwich and to Stiles? It looked like the best meal he had ever had, and it tasted that way too. ‘When I get out of here I’m never taking food for granted again’ he thought settling into the wall. 

The new revelation of food made Stiles think better, be able to really think through his situation here like he hadn’t been able too before. ‘They brought me food and water which means they want me alive right? I haven't seen anyone except for that man before so maybe they don’t want me seeing their faces but why? And why me? Why not Lydia or Isaac? Someone who truly belonged and was valuable to the pack. And where the hell is Derek?’ Stiles’ mind raced for answer but then a realization struck him. ‘What if Derek isn’t coming?’ He knew logically the notion was ridiculous but he couldn’t help but think it. He wasn’t important to the pack, he was weird and nerdy and didn’t really have all that much going for him. He wasn’t a werewolf, he didn’t have magic, and the only weapon he had was a baseball bat… 

Stiles was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the door open. A light turned on over head nearly blinding the teenager. He heard a door slam shut and by the time his eyes had fully adjusted to the sudden light he was face to face with his kidnapper.

Stiles has never had the best sense of preservation and had a habit of letting his mouth fly without thinking and that got him in trouble alot as a kid. It's good to see that nothing has changed. “Hey, where the hell am I? Who the hell are you!” he spat scrambling to his feet, his voice still sounded hoarse but it was doing alot better, especially after he realized that screaming wasn’t going to bring anyone to his ccell. “What the fuck is going on!?” he yelled glaring at the man in front of him. 

“Quiet!” the larger man said, voice cold and uncaring as if Stiles was merely an annoying fly. 

“No fuck you. I’ll speak when I want to speak and I want answers!” he demanded. He knew he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut, especially in front of hulking men who had him kidnapped. 

A slow smile spread across the mans face and he stared down at Stiles. “On your knees.” he ordered.

“No.”

There was a glint in his eye and Stiles watched as his eye rises turned bright red, staring down the unmoving Omega. “I said down!” he roared, Alpha voice bleeding through and Stiles was helpless but to obey. He dropped to his knees and bared his neck in submission all the while cursing himself for his nature.

“Teeny tiny Omega finally learns his place,” the man purred, “it’s about time. Now I was sent here to train you and let me tell you, I really enjoy training Omega’s. So don't worry by the time I’m done you will be perfect for my Alpha right?”

The Omega averted his gaze staring down at the floor in a mix of both fear and shame but that last sentence caught his attention. ‘His Alpha?’ Stiles thought replying those words over and over.

“I asked you a question!” the man roared yanking him up by his hair so Stiles was inches away from this man’s face.

Stiles scrambled to remember the questioned but he quickly found that he couldn’t. He opened his mouth to say something, to say anything and yet, nothing came out and the Omega stayed silent.

The Alpha growled and trew Stiles across the room of his tiny cell and he hit the wall with a thud. He groaned and slid down and watched as the Alpha stalked towards him. He grabbed him by the collar and Stiles felt his blood run cold. He had never been so terrified in his entire life, this Alpha in front of him looking menacing and pissed Stiles didn’t know what to do. “When I ask you a question what do you do?” he asked. When Stiles didn’t speak his eyes narrowed and he raised his fist in the air. In a slip second Stiles elt pain blossom across his jaw and shoot through his face.

“You fucking answer,” he growled, shaking Stiles so hard he felt like his brain was sloshing around in his skull. “Actually… maybe it would be better for you to not speak at all….” he trailed off and smiled. “If I hear one word from you, I’ll rip out your tongue. Are we clear?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he nodded weakly, trying not to jostle his head anymore. If he didn't have a concussion before he sure as hell did now.

The man smiled and set him down, “good, just listen and obey and we’ll have fun together. I promise.” he said the last part so darkly the Omega had to close his eyes. His whole body shuddered at the implications of that promise but survival was at the forefront of his mind, and he knew he couldn’t afford to make mistakes. Not now, not here.

The man sighed and shook his head almost sadly, “I’m sorry but I can’t train you properly just yet. I’ve been told I have to break you first, which will of course be fun in itself, besides, you’re a little too resilient for an Omega. I think it's high time you learned how to respect your Alpha.” he smirked, flashing his Alpha eyes and baring his teeth. “Yeah, I think we’ll have tons of fun… right Stiles?” 

he lifted him up and dragged him out of the cell. Down long hallways, other heavy metal doors just like the one he was held in passed and Stiles briefly wondered if there was other people here. Other Omega’s maybe? He tried kicking away or scratching his arm but the Werewolf held fast, lowly growling under his breath in warned. 

They arrived at a door, its heavy looking and metal but instead of gray like the cell doors it was black. The werewolf threw it open and stalked inside dragged stiles behind him like he was nothing. Inside there was a women. She was fairly attractive, dark skin, tall and graceful-looking, head held high like she thought everyone was below her. What struck Stiles as odd was the women wasn’t wearing any shoes and her toenails looked as sharp as talons. 

The man with the buzzcut pouted above him, “Kali you said I could handle him the first day, you know I like breaking them in…” the women, ‘who’s name is Kali’, didn’t look impressed, rolling her eyes and lifting Stiles like he weighed nothing. ‘Another werewolf then’

“Shut up Ennis. I simply came to watch, you know make sure you didn’t lose your skills.” 

‘The man's name is Ennis’ he repeated in his head trying to commit everything to detail, because when Derek rescued him, and he would rescue him, he might need this information to stop these bastards. The Omega’s arms were lifted above his head and shackled to the bar above. Body stretched taut, toes barely touching the floor. Hanging there and defenseless for what they might do to him.

Ennis smiled and walked over to a chest in the corner. And inoculated looking thing that he couldn't imagine what horrors lied within. He shuffled around the chest, seemingly looking for something before producing a long, wicked looking whip. If Stiles looked closely he could see little bards on the end that would surely shred his skin. “No, no,” Stiles pleaded eyeing the whip with horror. 

Ennis’s head snapped up at the barely uttered words. “What did I tell you Stiles?” he said circling around the teen before suddenly Stiles heard something cutting through the air and a distinct ‘crack’ and pain exploded from his back. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before and it hurt so fucking bad. “No!” he cried struggling in the binding overhead. He felt blood trickle down his back, warm and sticky. 

“Tsk, tsk, you disappoint me… here I thought you’d be a good Omega. I was only going to give you twenty but I guess you’ll need more discipline than I thought.” he reared his hand back, the sound of the whip cracking and more pain. He felt as if his back was on fire and he was only two hits in. he couldn’t do this. He’d surely die before he reached the end right? The whip came three more times, tearing into his back and feeling the skin peel. He stayed silent through the three but the fourth time it came down Stiles couldn’t help but cry out. 

Everything went silent for beat, completely quiet in the room except for the Omega’s labored breathing. Then Ennis spoke, “Aiden,” he said turning towards the door, immediately a boy around Stiles’ age appeared in the doorway, he had short blond hair and a sharp jaw. His eyes flashed red in response to Ennis. ‘Is everyone here an Alpha?’ Stiles thought.

“yes, Ennis?” the boy said, something flashed in his eyes when he caught sight of Stiles but it vanished instantly.

“Get me the salt, this Omega hasn’t learned his lesson it seems.” the boy, ‘Aiden’, hesitated slightly, eyes darting from the strung up Omega to the Alpha. Ennis’s eyes narrowed and he took a step towards Aiden, “do I need to get Ethan to do it?” he asked,

Aiden looked stricken, “no Alpha, I’ll get it right away.” he stated before walking out the door to seemingly fetch the salt. Stiles felt like he was going to be sick by the time Aiden returned handing the salt bag to Ennis. He wanted to beg, he wanted to scream but that's what got him into this mess, isn't it? So he stayed silent, staring imploringly at the young Alpha, eyes begging where his words could not. 

Ennis threw the salt onto his back. Pouring it into his wounds and rubbing it and Stiles had never felt pain like this. Never. He let out a scream, it tearing itself out his throat before he himself could protest it and Ennis looked genuinely disappointed. “Grab the gag please.” he stated impatiently. Aiden handed Ennis a large intimidating looking ball gag and Stiles felt himself lock up his lip. The Man sighed, ripping his mouth open and shoving it inside before grabbing his whip. 

In the corner of his eye Stiles saww Ennis coat it with something the he couldn’t see and braced himself for impact. The blows came rapidly, stinging and burning him for what felt like forever. Sounds muffled from the gag but Stiles noticed whenever he did make a sound, no matter the ball gag, Ennis would hit him especially hard telling him, “good Omega’s are seen not heard,” before beginning a new barrage of pain. Stiles quickly learned how to keep his sounds to himself, stopping anything from leaving his throat before it was too late. 

This continued for what felt like forever until finally, Stiles fell unconscious. Falling into the black abyss felt like a warm welcome compared to what was waiting for ihm in the waking world. And so, he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter actually took me two days to write and I actually really like it. I told y'all that I had a plot and I did! next chapter will include Stiles maybe finally getting some semblance of kindness in this hell but not from where you'd think it would come form ;) please leaves some comments and share your theories and critiques as I do read every comment even if I don't reply and I love hearing from you guys


	9. A Good Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reunites with someone from the past and starts to doubt the pack

The same thing happened everyday. He would sit in his cell and attempt to entertain himself, at first he would talk aloud but it seemed that the days he did this he wouldn’t get any food and the beatings would be worse so Stiles learned never to utter a word. They would feed him and then the beatings would begin again. It was always something different. Sometimes Ennis would cut into his skin, sometimes he would bring him to the point of drowning just to resurface again, and sometimes he would just beat him. Using claws and fists and teeth until Stiles was silently sobbing. They would always avoid his stomach for some reason, never going near it or harming it. Even Aiden looked confused about this occasionally and Stiles knew better then to ask why. He would still wake up sick every morning and vomit into the small toilet in the corner of his cell. After a couple of times with this Stiles stopped fighting back, he would even get up and walk behind Ennis when it came time to his daily beatings.

Stiles liked the days that he obeyed more then the ones he didn’t Ennis would always treat him better on these days and he was very grateful. He would even call him a ‘good boy’ and tell him, ‘you’re doing so well Stiles. You break so beautifully’ and Stiles knew he should be disgusted with how happy those words made him but he didn’t have the energy. And so, he obeyed, he was the perfect little Omega according to Ennis and he even promised that they would be done with the beatings if he was good enough. Then one day… something changed.

It was a day like any other. Stiles woke up, he tried to entertain himself. Today he was feeling particular;y self destructive aadn he was imagining was Derek and the pack was doing. Did they miss him? Were they looking for him? According to Ennis they were happy he was gone, he said the idea that he even thought he was part of the pack was laughable and he would be much better off with the Alpha’s. Stiles knew it wasn’t true, but the little sliver of doubt had crawled in and mad anest in the deepest parts of his mind. ‘How long has it been since we’ve been here? They would’ve found us by now… unless they weren’t looking’ his mind whispered. He shut his eyes knowing it wouldn’t make a difference against the glaring darkness. The only entertainment being his own mind. 

He couldn’t stop imagining how much happier they would be without the pathetic human around. The human who couldn’t even handle a heat on his own, no less help defeat threats. All he did was slow them down and he should be glad Ennis finally made him see that. He deserved everything that came to him in this place. After all, Derek probably hates him after the whole heat fasco no matter what he told the Omega. They were better off without them and he didn’t deserve to be looked for.

Something wet touched his hand and Stiles realized he was crying. He reached up and wiped those damned tears away, ‘see? Pathetic’ adn at this point he was early looking forward to his beating with Ennis. At least there he didn’t have to think. Didn’t have to remember. All there was was pain. Pain that the teen could get lost in and not have to worry about anything else. So Stiles waited. And waited. And waited, but no food came.

He could’ve sworn it was way past time for his feeded but maybe he was wrong? Just then he heard footsteps approaching his cell. ‘Finally I’m starving’ he curled into a corner hoping it was Aiden delivering his food, he always brought him more then Kali did and he was always much kinder. At one point slipping in a cookie and Stiles had never been more grateful. He listened closely, trying to determine whose footsteps it belonged to when he heard something peculiar.

It sounded almost like struggling. He heard quiet grunts and growls and even the snapping of teeth. ‘Did the Alpha’s capture someone else?’ Stiles was sure he was the only prisoner in this place and was curious on who else it could be. He strained his ears on the sounds and listened as they came closer and closer to his cell. ‘It sounds like another werewolf’ Stiles realized. He listened as something slammed into the wall right outside his cell. Stiles jumped and gasped before throwing his hands over his mouth and praying that Ennis didn’t hear. 

The door swung open and a person was thrown into the cell with him, crashing to the floor. Stiles looked up at Ennis, eyes wide and pleading for forgiveness and he just sighed and shook his head. “I was almost going to stop with your beatings but it looks like you might need another lesson… get acquainted with each other and I’ll see you tomorrow.” he said, eyes flashing red before closing the door and hearing the locks clicking in place. 

Bathed in darkness once again Stiles couldn’t see who the new captive was but he listened as the man stood up and began pounding on the door. Yells and threats were said and Stiles couldn’t help feeling that his voice was strangely familiar but he couldn’t place where from. He curled into a ball in the corned, drawing his knees up to his chest and hiding his head. Stiles could almost feel the rage poring off the man and he really didn’t want him to make him an outlet for his aggression. The man let out one last yell/growl before stalking away. Pacing around the room with growls and mutters under his breath. Stiles shifted slightly and the man's gaze snapped to him as if just noticing the frightened boy for the first time.

He stalked up to him and dropped to his knees in front of the Omega inhaling sharply. Almost immediately the aggressive stance left him and his eyes glowed a bright red. ‘An Alpha’ his mind whispered and he reacted immediately. He bent his head back, breathing erratically and baring his throat for the man to see. The man leaned in and inhaled before freezing. He leant away and Stiles knew he could probably read the fear on his face but the eyes just searched his and Stiles could see the shock and surprise written in them. 

“Stiles? Is that you?” the man said and Stiles could suddenly place where he knew his voice. This man was Peter Hale. the creepy zombie wolf of the pack. The man who went crazy and turned Scott into a werewolf. The man he killed and who used Lydia to bring back to life. And Stiles had never been so happy to see anyone in his life. 

He threw his arms around the wolf and buried his face into his neck, tears leaking out his eyes in relief. ‘Peter. Peter oh my god. Pack’ his mind whispered. Even if Peter had never been his favourite guy and even if he had creeped him out most of the time he was pack. Even if he was on the outskirts Stiles was nearly ecstatic seeing a familiar place in this hell.

“Stiles oh my god. What are you doing here? God what happened to you?” he asked. Veins turning black as he took the young boy’s pain. Stiles didn’t realize how much pain he was even in until Peter began to take it from him. Clutching the young Omega and trying to make him comfortable. “Stiles answer me. How’d you get here?”

Stiles froze and looked towards where he thought the door would be. He shut his eyes and shook his head vehemently. Pressing himself further into the Alpha’s embrace.

“Stiles? Can you not talk?” when Stiles didn’t answer he pulled back, gently holding the Omega’s head and searching it. “Can you speak?” he asked.

Stiles shook his head no, fear written on every pore in his face. “Okay that's okay.” Peter said gently rocking the shaking Omega back and forth. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I’ll protect you,” he whispered. Stiles knew that Peter was just acting according to his Alpha instincts in response to a hurt Omega but Stiles soaked it up. He had been feeling so empty lately. Like is body was craving touch and it had been driving him insane to the point where when Ennis escorted him to the ‘playroom’ he nearly collapsed with relief. But here, right now with Peter, was the best thing that ever happened to him. An Alpha holding him close, promising he would provide for him and keep him safe. It was amazing.

“Stiles do you know how long you’ve been here?” Peter asked, hand gently combing through the Omega’s hair and still rocking them back and forth, patting his back as if he were an infant. Stiles shook his head against Peter’s neck, inhaling his scent and relaxing further in the approving hum that his answer generated. “That's okay. That you for answering me. Do you know how many people there are? He asked.

Stile wiggled his hand out from the embrace and he thought about it. There were Ennis and Kali (his main tormentors) and Aiden, although they would occasionally call him Ethan and Stiles never knew why but remember that Ethan was Aiden's brother. So there were four? Wait, no five. Counting the mysterious ‘My Alpha’ Ennis continued talking about. He raised all five fingers for Peter to see before tucking his hand back with the Alpha. “Five?” he asked. Stiles nodded, this was the safest he felt in days and some sick part of himself was grateful at Ennis for capturing the werewolf. “Okay Stiles that’s very good thank you.” 

They sat there like that for god knows how long. Stiles safe in the Alpha’s arms and the Alpha getting comfort out of the Omega, smelling content and safe. The fact the Peter could make Stiles smell like that, in the place, made his chest swell with pride. After a while Peter pulled away, ignoring the way Stiles attempted to cling to him. “I need to check your wounds okay?” he said gently. Stiles nodded let himself be maneuvered. Peter pulled the young boy’s shirt off, (if it could be called that it was just a few pieces of fabric hanging on his shoulders at this point) and laid his eyes of the whipping wounds. If Peter was shocked he didn’t let it show just lightly trailed his fingers down the large scabs covering the wounds. He moved on and checked his legs. Covered with bruises and frail looking after so much time with only meager meals. He gently flipped him over and looked at his face. A plethora of bruises covering it, lips cracked and split and a particularly nasty looking bruise on his jaw. The wound on the back of his head had mostly sealed but there were still cuts along his cheeks and even some on his neck. His right shoulder was dislocated and Peter silently told himself he would set it after he was done. His stomach was the most normal looking place on his body. No bruises or cuts anywhere near it.

“That peculiar…” Peter breathe. The stomach was slightly bloated even though Stiles had barely been eating and was gently protruding from his body. He lightly trailed his hands over it, feeling Stiles shiver as he did. ‘It couldn't be’ Peter thought. He gently laid his eye down onto the stomach and strained his ears in the quiet room. Yes, although it was faint Peter could hear the rapid, ‘ba-dum ba-dum ba-dum’ emitting from the Omega’s stomach. ‘So that's why they were avoiding it’ he thought. He sat back up and drew Stiles back into his arms and thought about how to tell the young Omega. ‘Best to get it over with…’ 

“Stiles?” he began lightly petting the Omega’s stomach, unable to help himself now that he knew it was there.

Stiles tilted his head in a silent bid for him to continue.

“You’re pregnant,” he inhaled before placing the scent coming from the stomach. “With my nephew’s baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow Peter is here! did y'all see that coming? I bet not. you'll probably get an explanation on why Peter is here and why he wasn't with the pack before in later chapters. next chapter will include a better understanding on why Stiles is there and more angst. please comment your theories and observations as I love hearing what you guys have to say and seeing your comments makes my day! my tumblr is Daraka-the-demon-queen.tumblr.com if you wanna give me a follow and get to know me better!


	10. Panic and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter plot an escape

Stiles eyes widened and he scrambled back from Peter frantically shaking his head. _‘No, no no no no no! Peter is just playing a cruel joke right? He’s not pregnant he can’t be. The odds of a male Omega getting pregnant is… high, probably?’_

 

Peter held out a hand as the panicked Omega backed into one of the walls flinching as his back made contact with it. “Stiles, Stiles calm down. Please calm down,” his Alpha instincts were going nuts now that both the wolf and human part of him recognized the pregnant Omega shaking against the wall. Everything in him was begging to get closer, to protect. It didn’t help that it was Derek’s baby which means he could smell ‘family’ whenever he got close to him. It was a smell peter never thought he would get to experience again. “Stiles. You need to listen to me. You’re pregnant but I don’t think the Alpha’s know that yet, which means we can use it to our advantage. We can use it to get out of here.”

 

Stiles hesitantly met his eyes. _‘We can get out of here?’_ he thought. He knew Peter was smart and if there was anyone he’d want in helping to escape its the guy who managed to escape death itself. Something on his face must have communicated what he was thinking because Peter took a slow step forward as if approaching a wild animal. _‘Kind of what we are at this point though’_ his mind whispered.

 

“yes , we can get out of here and I can get you back to your pack. You want to see Scott again right?” Peter said. He was quite proud of himself for remembering how to play the Omega like he did before. 

 

Stiles nodded, glancing at the door like he was afraid Ennis would burst in at any moment. 

 

Peter glanced over then shook his head. “Ennis and the girl aren’t here right now, don’t worry. They can’t hear us. Look we can’t do it tonight. We’ll have to do it in a couple days. They are going to be to vigilent the first couple of days with me okay?” 

 

Peter paused and Stiles nodded to let him know he was listening.

 

Peter gathered his thoughts, mind racing, formulating a plan that would get him out of this hellhole, hopefully in a way where Stiles wouldn’t slow him down. _‘I could just kill him after we escaped?’_ his mind supplied but he quickly dismissed the thought, knowing he would need somewhere to go where he’d have protection from the remaining Alpha’s and showing up at Derek’s doorstep with Stiles and his baby was a pretty good way to get it. “Okay, we’ll have to do it one one of the days they take both of us out of the cell. We’ll need to wait a couple days so I can see what routine they set up so I can analyze their weak spots. It won’t be too hard to outsmart Ennis and we’ll have to use your Omega pheromones against him. He’s a shitty Alpha but he’s still a Alpha. If you go limp and play up the helpless Omega look it’ll catch him off guard and hopefully the girl too. If I can break free from the girl and rip Ennis’s heart out I’ll get his power, however the girl will immediately attack so you’ll need to hide.” Peter paused as Stiles glared at him.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. You’re a human Omega. You wouldn’t last a minute with Alpha werewolves.” 

 

Stiles looked away but ultimately nodded, albeit reluctantly. 

 

Just as Peter was about to speak the door burst open and Aiden stood next to… Aiden? What? Peter’s eyes widen and he rose gracefully to his feet, fangs bared and half shifted. “Or we can do it now.” 

 

Aiden number two put his hands up and the other Aiden stepped in front of him, growling at Peter. He pushed him to the side and stepped into the cell.

 

“Look we aren’t going to hurt you. I’m Ethan,” he said. _‘Ohhhh they’re twins duh’_ Stiles thought distractedly. “You already know Aiden I think.” he elbowed his brother and he slowly lowered his raised claws and shifted back to human, “we overheard you and you’re lucky it was us and not Ennis or Kali. we want to help.” the teen Alpha stated.

 

“You want to help? Unlikely. You’re apart of the bastards that put me here,” Peter growled, “and Stiles.” 

 

“Not willingly!” Ethan said. “Listen to my heart and tell me if I’m lying. Deucalion he, he said he was going to help us. Our other pack…” he trailed off and Aiden was right there ready to continue.

 

“We were the punching bags of our other pack and treated like sex toys is what he meant,” Aidens eyes filled with fire at the memories of his brothers abuse, “Duke said he’d help us kill them. That we’d never be powerless again. We left one abuse pack only to join another. He was nice at first. Then they started asking things of us. Helping track down packs. Take Omega’s so he could ‘train them’ at first we tried to say no and we were punished. Then he started threatening Ethan. Saying he only really needed one Alpha. I fell into line and I’d do it again for him.” Aiden said eyes defiant. 

 

Ethan gently put his hand on his brothers shoulder. “I would’ve been okay.” Aiden shook his head and Ethan sighed. “Point is we don’t  want to be here. If you have a plan to get out we want to help. We’ve heard stories about the Hale pack. About how your Alpha, he helps people. About how you aren’t a conventional pack. Let us help and just promise your Alpha will hear us out. If he doesn’t want us we’ll leave but… we just want a chance.” 

 

Peter started growling and Stiles gently laid his hand on his shoulder pushing the Alpha behind him. These people had been nothing but kind to him in any way they could. Their story made him think of Isaac and it made him miss the puppy terribly. Plus they knew the pack. They could make or break their plan, plus to be honest he kinda trusted them more than Peter. 

 

Stiles looked at each Alpha before nodding. 

 

They looked surprised. “You’ll help us?” they said simultaneously.

 

That’s what did it for Stiles. They said ‘help us’ instead of ‘we’ll help you’ which means this wasn’t a trick, they really did just want a good pack. He nodded again and watched as smiles bloomed across their faces. They walked in further and sat down.

 

“We can’t leave yet. He was right Ennis and Kali will be to vigilant about the knew prisoner. After about three-four days they will settle down as long as you’re complacent. We’ll have to go right before Stiles’s ‘training’” Ethan cringed when he said it, “and we can take Ennis. You need to get Kali. she’s too fast for us. We’re more brute force then speed so taking Ennis should be easy if Stiles has him distracted. After we kill them we can leave. Get the rest of your pack and come back for Deucalion. He’ll be tough to beat and we can’t do it by ourselves.” 

 

Peter cleared his throat and glared at the twins. “Quick question, why can’t we just leave now?” he said gesturing towards the open door. 

 

“We can’t leave until they’re dead. We can’t give them time to anticipate and attack us after we’re gone. We have to do it here when they aren’t expecting it or else we are done for.” Aiden said glaring at Peter.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Ennis is due back any minute so we have to leave, but we’ll get out of here. All of us. We just gotta hold on for a couple more days, get some sleep you’ll need your energy. And Stiles?” Ethans said laying a gently hand on his shoulder. “Let's pray that Ennis still feels the need to train you… I don’t know you’d survive what comes after.”

 

Stiles eyes widened at the warning and Ethan stood to leave, his brother at his side.

 

“Will they kill him?” Peter asked.

 

“No, but,” he swallowed roughly and shut his eyes, “none of the Omega’s are ever the same after what happens…” with that they slammed the door and the cell was bathed in darkness again. 

 

Stiles shivered closed his eyes willing himself not to cry. ‘You’re stronger than this. You can handle it’ he thought crawling onto Peter.

 

“Stiles…” He whispered, usually he was never one to deny an Omega literally crawling all over him but Derek would never protect him if he took advantage of the Omega. So instead he just wrapped his arms around his neck and laid on his back letting the Omega get comfortable on top of him. “Good night Stiles.” he whispered gently carding his hand through Stiles’s hair.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long to upload. their was a death in the family and with finals I just really didn't want to upload. sorry is Peter seems a little OOC in the chapter and the last. know its his Alpha instincs wanting to protect a pregnant Omega and him attempting to get Stiles to trust them so he can have safety in Derek's pack. its been about a week since Stiles kidnapping. please leave kudos and comment if you have any comment, critiques, or questions!


	11. Pain and Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has to 'Train' and Kali has some questions for Peter  
> TRIGGER WARNING: Branding, Electrocution, mention of potential rape

The next day was going to be hell Stiles already knew. Ennis’s promise of another ‘Training Day’ rang in his ears and it took all of his willpower not to cower in the corner when the food came. There was still only one sandwich and Stiles wearily watched Peter to see if he was going to eat it. 

The man inched forward and snatched the sandwich up much to Stiles chagrin. Peter explained he would need his strength the next few days and Werewolves needed more to eat normally anyway. Stiles had no choice but to agree after all what was he going to do? Challenge the Alpha? Images of when he challenged Ennis flashed in his mind and he shuddered. Best to just let Peter eat his food. 

After it was gone the door slammed open just like it always did and flooded the small cell with light. Peter jumped up and growled but Ennis all but ignored him, beckoning Stiles forward with a finger. “Come on Stiles, be a good Omega and get over here.”

Stiles hesitated for a split second before rising to his feet and pushing past Peter. Ennis gave a wide grin and clamped his hand down onto Stiles neck and steered him out the cell. Kali appeared a second later and restrained the other wolf before pulling him through as well.

The arrived in the ‘Training Room’ and Stiles already positioned himself under the restraints. Allowing Ennis to string him up once again, already spacing out in preparation for the pain to come. 

Peter stood by and watched how easily the Omega obeyed, never faltering, never hesitating, no fear evident on his face. Peter was both terrified and fascinated at how the Omega acted around Ennis. A spaced out look in his eyes and head always bowed back submissively. The perfectly obedient Omega.

“Good boy,” Ennis crooned stepping back to admire how the young human looked, strung up and helpless, and all by his hand. “Finally you’re learning.” the wolf was almost beaming and Peter saw Ethan (he thinks) look away and continue straightening up the ‘toys’ in the back. 

Ennis walked back towards Ethan and in a loud voice asked, “what do you think we should do today? I am eager to get to the next stage and I want this to be the last lesson before we move on. What do you think will really set the message in?”

Ethan glanced around nervously, invisible to almost anyone in the room if you weren’t paying attention, and lucky Ennis wasn’t. “I don’t know… Don’t want to damage him too much or he’ll be worthless. We’re lucky he can even walk at this point…” he trailed off.

Ennis smiled, “yeah, beautiful isn’t it. I was thinking the whip again.” 

Ethans eyes widened but he shook his head and in a confident tone said, “nah, we’ve already done that. Lets try something new… like,” he glanced around, “branding.”

“Branding?” Ennis questioned, already smiling at the thought.

“Yeah, it’ll be quick but he’ll never forget who he truly belongs to,” 

Ennis grinned and grabbed the large iron brander, and stuck it into the fire. He approached Stiles and forcefully grabbed his jaw. “You’re going to be a good boy and let us brand you right Stiles?” Stiles didn’t move and his eyes remained glazed over, stuck in his own head. “Stiles!” Ennis yelled and Stiles didn’t even blink. He stalked back to the fire and took out the now glowing red rod, and approached the Omega. He roughly yanked his pants down leaving the Omega completely in the nude and Stiles had next to no reaction. Ennis pressed the rod against his left buttocks and Stiles opened his mouth as if too scream but nothing but silence came out.

“Listen to me!” Ennis yelled, roughly tearing at his hair. Stiles eyes cleared and he tried to gently nod his head. “You are mine. Is that understood? Mine” he growled. He pulled the rod away and sitting in its place, glowing an angry red, was the symbol of the Alpha’s. 

“Are you ready to obey?” he asked releasing his hair. 

Stiles nodded as tears slipped down his face.

Ennis smiled and pressed the poker against his other check causing Stiles to thrash in his bindings. Looking more like an electrocuted worm than anything else Peter noted. 

Ennis took out the hooker and threw it at Ethan who caught it and dunked it in a bucket of water Aiden had provided causing it to steam and hiss. 

Ennis stood back and ran his hands over Stiles’s butt and Stiles just continued to silently sob. “Beautiful isn’t he?” Ennis asked.

Ethan glanced at Aiden and they both responded with, “of course.”

“Take the boy back to his cell, Kali wants to…” he trailed off as if searching for a word, “interview,” he decided on, “our newest guest.” 

Ethan united Stiles and pushed him too his feet and out the room. In his peripheral vision Stiles saw Peter being chained up to a fence and Kali asking, “how are you alive,” before he collapsed against Ethan and everything went black.

~

Peter growled as he was chained against the fence and thrashed and tried to bite at Kali who only laughed.

“Calm down puppy we only want to ask you some questions. Answer and things’ll go much more smoothly then if you don’t.” She almost purred. 

“Bite me,” Peter replied, snapping his teeth at the female Alpha.

She sighed, “have it your way.” She grabbed a level and Peter suddenly arched off the chain, electricity racing into his body, filling him with a burning sensation and growling out his pain. Kali pulled the lever down and she sent him a bone chilling smile. 

“Now, how are you alive?” 

Peter growled, red eyes flashing dangerously. “I don’t know,” 

“Really? A man as smart as you comes back from the dead and he doesn’t know how it happened? Hard to believe.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere sweetheart.” Peter shot back mind racing at how to get himself out of this situation. Even if he wanted to tell them the spell used he couldn’t remember all the ingredients and he really didn’t want them on a mission to find the book he got it from so if was best he keep his mouth shut. His trail of thought was cut short by another wave of electricity being sent through his body. He shuddered against the chains and yelled out, his beta form coming out for all to see as he silently plotted the best way to kill them whenever he got the chance. 

“bite. Me.” he gritted out, earning himself another shock.

“I can do this all night puppy. It's a simple question with a simple answer. If you’re good we’ll even let you have a go at the Omega. It's a shame he's not a virgin, Deuc would’ve liked that.” she sighed and pulled the lever again while simultaneously turning up the voltage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a late upload and I don't even have an excuse this time I was just lazy.  
> sorry this is a short chapter there will probably be 2-3 more before they put their escape plan into motion.   
> please leave Kudos or comment as I love hearing from y'all and follow me at Daraka-the-demon-queen.tumblr.com if you wanna


	12. Peter Makes a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to make a choice that could make or break him and Stiles and they both realize something

The next couple of days were spent in what was quickly becoming the norm. Stiles would be taken out and beaten, (he always made sure to act out in some little way, whether that be not coming out of his cage right away or struggling slightly whenever Ennis took him. The ebatings were always worse and sometimes he found himself wondering if what would come next would really be worse but he headed the twins’ warning) they would take him back to his cell without Peter and he could hear him screaming. Then late at night Peter would return not having any really visible injuries but always looking exhausted. But every night, without fail, he would gather Stiles into his arms and hold him. Whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell into a fitful sleep. 

 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything for the older Alpha. He was his rock in this hell hole. Always there to piece him back together and assure him that they were safe. Even if it was a lie it definitely soothed his inner Omega. He wasn’t blind. He knew Peter was not only just conventionally attractive but the man was hot. Like majorly hot. And his Omega really liked his smell. It wasn’t as good as Derek's but god he smelled delicious. Like old books and something nearly electric. So every night, he stuffed his nose against the Alpha and just inhaled. He had stopped wishing that Derek would come save him, he had long since realized that if they were to get out of this they would have to do it themselves. Besides the pack probably had bigger problems them him. 

 

One day things changed. They brought both him and Peter out just like first day and strung him like just like normal, except this time Peter let out a low growl when he winced from Ennis’ harsh grip. Kali smirked and set Peter up against the machine but didn't turn it out. Just left him hanging, staring at Stiles unable to move. 

 

“I see you’ve bonded with the little Omega huh?” Kali purred, trailing her claws along Peter’s cheek. “Cute,”

 

“So I’ve been notified that you’re apart of the Hale pack. Why haven’t they come to rescue dear old uncle Peter yet?” she asked.

 

“Me and my nephew have never been on the best of terms.” Peter drawled, cocky smirk never leaving his face.

“Yes well. We heard they not only have one Alpha Werewolf, but two!” Peter watched as Stiles’ eyes widened miniscule at the mention of his best friend. “And he's a True Alpha! So I’ll cut you a deal. You tell us all about your little nephews pack and maybe I’ll hold off on the electrocution.” 

 

“Bite me,” 

 

“Yes well I thought you’d say that but a girl can try. Ennis?”

 

Ennis grabbed a cattle prod and turned it on a low setting before smiling menacingly.

 

“You think I can’t handle a little-” Peter’s sentence was cut off by Ennis shoving the prod against Stiles causing him to convulse and jerk, eyes squeezed tight. 

 

Peter growled and snapped his jaw. Of course they’d go after Stiles! Peter was many things but he wouldn’t lie to himself. Even before the whole kidnapping business Stiles had caught his eye. He was the only one smart enough to keep up with him and say what you want but the boy was brave. He stared him right in the face, risked death or torture just to make sure Lydia had an ambulance. His loyalty was admirable and he stood by what he believed like no other. Not to mention the boy was sin on legs. Pale freckled skin just asking to be traced and a lean figure that Peter wasn’t entirely sure Stiles was aware he owned. He of course wouldn’t do anything back then. He was crazy but he wasn’t a pedo. Now, in this place, Peter was sure he would’ve gone crazy if it wasn’t for the Omega. Something to keep his inner Alpha happy. Being able to provide, to seem in charge even if he wasn’t and now that same  _ pregnant  _ Omega was in pain and his inner wolf was begging him to fix it.

 

“Oh that struck a nerve didn’t it?” Kali taunted, “now I’ll ask again. Derek’s Pack?”

 

Peter looked on to Stiles. Did he care about his nephew or his little pack? Not really. Half of them tried to kill him and the other half had succeeded and Derek has been cold toward him ever since Laura. It was frankly a pack of idiots who he didn’t really care what happened to them. He cared about Stiles through, an awful lot. More than he should really.

 

Ennis turned the voltage up and poked Stiles again and Peter wolfed out at the sight of him in pain.

 

“His Pack?” she said one last time.

 

Peter met Stiles’ eye’s. Wide and pleading. He didn’t care about Derek’s pack but Stiles sure did. He wanted Stiles to know he cared about him but he thought about what the boy would do if the roles were reversed or if it was entirely his decision on whether or not to sacrifice himself.  _ That's not even something he’d consider the stupid loyal bastard  _ he thought. Stiles would sacrifice himself in a second if it meant the pack was safe for one more minute. He looking into Stiles’ eye’s one last time. He could smell the fear and the angry and the hopelessness but under that. Barely there but noticeable. Determination. He shook his head minutely and Peter knew this was never really his decision in the first place. 

 

He met Kali’s eye’s dead on. Red meeting red and he spit in her face. “Bite. me.”

 

Ennis cranked up the rod and Peter couldn’t drown out the sounds of his screams. 

 

~

 

Hours later they were dragged back to their cell and thrown in without a second look. Peter immediately took Stiles into his arms and cradled him gently. “God Stiles. I’m sorry I’m so Sorry,” he huddled them against the wall, listening to the Omega’s heart beat. They needed to get out of here soon, he wasn’t sure how much more Stiles could take. 

 

He let out a breath when Stiles opened his eyes and smiled up at the Alpha running a hand through his hair.

 

Stiles expression seemed to be more gratitude then betrayal ao Peter hoped that meant the Omega knew he did that for him. 

 

“I knew you wouldn’t want me giving them up. I knew you would’ve sacrificed yourself. I’m sorry I did what I thought you wanted,” Peter was forced to stop the rambling that seemed to come forth for the first time in his life when lips were one his.

  
Stiles’ lips were chapped and cracked and bleeded but Peter just felt relieved. He couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone like this, (actually he could but he didn’t like to dwell on what was before the fire) Peter licked away the blood and pushed his tongue into the Omega’s mouth, feeling said Omega relax in increments till he seemed totally at peace. He pulled away and watched as Stiles buried himself into his chest. “Don’t worry Pet, we’ll make it out of here. We’ll be out soon.”  _ ‘god, Derek was going to kill him (again)’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been awhile. I haven't been feeling up to writing and i felt lot of pressure to keep up with updates that writing this story seemed more like a chore then for fun. I however have found a new inspiration and have decided to keep writing. also I'm kinda currently obsessed with Steter so my hand kinda slipped where with the ship. Don't worry Sterek is still a thing and will happen! I just couldn't help but indulge myself.


	13. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles freaks out about the kiss and decides he's done feeling helpless

Stiles awoke to warm arms wrapped around him feeling more content then he had in the last two weeks?  _ ‘How long have we been here?’  _ he thought. It seemed longer then that but it wasn’t like he had much to occupy him during the day. Memories of the previous night came rushing back and felt like a slap in the face. 

 

_ ‘Holy fucking shit I kissed Peter Hale. crazy psychopathic Peter. Zombie wolf himself! What the fuck is wrong with me?!’  _ his thoughts raced frantically. Peter was still asleep above him but with the way his heart was racing it was only a matter of time before the wolf woke up and figured out what was wrong, and that was the last thing he wanted. He forced himself to take deep breaths, deep even breathing just like he learned to do during panic attacks.  _ ‘It’s a surprise I haven’t really had one yet,’  _ he thought distractedly before glancing back up at the sleeping Werewolf and remembered why he was panicking in the first place.

 

_ ‘Okay, I kissed Peter Hale. I’m carrying Derek Hales baby, and I kissed his uncle. We’re also trapped in what seems to be an endless cycle of pain and torture and Peter is the only one here who seems to truly care about him,’  _ he took one last breath before slowly extracting himself from Peter’s embrace, the last thing he needs is the smell of Alpha clogging his mind.

 

He moved to the other side of the room and tried to put his thoughts in order, unconsciously rubbing a hand over where his stomach was slightly protruding out. Where his baby was. He smiled to himself with the thought and peeked down at his bare skin. (with all these beatings the only real clothing he had left that was basically rags were his spiderman boxers which were luckily still intact.) 

 

_ ‘Focus Stiles!’  _ he chided himself before backtracking back to his original thought process. He kissed Peter, and Peter kissed back, and that was the safest he felt since getting here. He remembered the night before. Peter being made to choose Stiles or the pack,  _ his  _ pack. The pack that he knew Peter couldn’t really care less about. The pack that had mistrusted (for good reason) and tried to kill him, (again for good reason) time and time again. Yet, he let Stiles be tortured. Phe wasn’t an idiot he knew how hurt that decision made Peter but for once in Stiles’ life he was listened too. His emotions were taken into account and what he wanted more was prioritized over the other person even if that caused that person emotional pain. Then they were back in the cell and Peter tried to explain and he didn’t think he had ever seen the man like that. Trembling, nervous he made the wrong decision, scared that Stiles would reject him, it filled him with some unknown emotion that he couldn’t express through words so he did it in another way. 

 

_ ‘But Derek,’  _ his mind whispered. Stiles looked at the ground and and curled tighter. He knew Derek was just helping a pack member. He was just making sure he was okay, he didn’t have  feelings for the human that was ridiculous. The baby was a result of a poorly planned decision and he knew Derek. Of course he’d want the kid, all the man has ever cared about was family but that didn’t mean he wanted anything to do with Stiles. He would try to kid himself, his long held crush on Derek was futile and here was Peter. Peter actually liked him. He wanted to protect him for reasons other than pack. He appreciated Stiles’ wit and dry humor in a way that no one else really did. Peter had protected him through this whole ideal and protected Stiles’ pack. Is liked the man really that bad?

 

He must have been lost in his head for longer than he thought because food was sliding underneath the door and Peter was slowly approaching him with it. 

 

“You looked like you really needed to think and I didn’t want to interrupt you,” the older man explained, setting the peanut butter and jelly in front of him. 

 

Stiles smiled his thanks and ripped the sandwich in half and handed Peter the other half. The man smiled and took it before settling next to the oy with a good 3 feet of space between them, glancing at Stiles every once in awhile like he was afraid of him running away. 

 

Stiles came to a decision, it was he and Peter in here and Derek wasn’t there. Derek didn’t like him and Peter did, and you know what? Stiles liked Peter. He leaned against the man's legs and the genuine smile that he got nearly took his breath away. They ate in silence and soon Kali and Ennis were at the door and escorting them to the ‘playroom’ Stiles was held for a second and he watched Kali put Peter on the fence.

 

Ennis began to move him into position and Stiles hated how it made him feel. Hanging there, unable to help. Useless. Helpless. An Omega needing an Alpha to come rescue him like every sexist fairy tale in existence. He took a silent shaky breath. He’d never seen them torture Peter before and he wasn’t sure he could take it. He tried to make a noise, anything that would get them away from the Alpha but it was like his voice box was stuck. It was every nightmare he had ever had. Helpless and atching and unable to do a thing. 

 

He watched as Kali approached the dial. Stiles felt bile rise in his throat. He glanced around for help, someone, anyone, for god's sake! Kali turned the dial up to the highest setting and set her hand on the lever. Stiles wanted to trash, to scream, to be of fucking use for once in his life! He wanted to not be the weak fucking Omega everyone knew him as. 

 

Distantly he heard Kali ask a question and Peter replied, fangs protruding from his face, eyes glowing red. Kali looked happy, the fucking sicko looking nearly  _ gleeful.  _ He saw Ethan and Aiden in the corner avoiding his gaze. Kali turned the lever and Peter let out a roar. It wasn’t angry. It wasn’t a threat. It was full of pain and something in Stiles snapped.

 

It was like a buzzing in his chest, like flies were trapped but then it turned hot. So hot, a fire burning in his bones, spreading through his body till he felt like he was one fire. He was done feeling helpless. He was done waiting for rescue. He didn’t feel scared or worried. He felt all consuming, burning, rage. The power flickered and Stiles’ bonds broke. Metal crashing to the floor and the power went out bathing them in darkness. Peter stopped screaming.

 

Suddenly it wasn’t dark. A light was filling the room, seeping into ever crack and crevice but he didn’t know where it was coming from. “Stiles?” he heard Peter whisper. He looked down and realize the light was coming from  _ him.  _ Bright Omega yellow filling the room and he looked up and glinting in the metal of one of the toys he saw his eyes. His eyes were his Omega color but they looked as if they were filled with fire. Flickering this was and that. Dancing in his iris. 

 

Ennis charged towards him and Stiles reacted without a second thought. His hand flew out and Ennis hit a wall. A loud crack filling the room and he smirked with amusement at the sound. He forced Peter’s bonds away and he grabbed Kali who was frozen to the spot at his display. The Twins jumped into action grabbing her when she had twisted out of Peter’s grip. The older man growled and said something that Stiles couldn’t hear before he ripped out her throat. 

 

Stiles walked up to Ennis. The man stood tall once again and tried to looked intimidating but Stiles could see the fear dancing in his eyes. “Come one baby, you’ve been so good to me,” he purred. Stiles gripped his throat and he stilled. He didn’t know if it was with fear or because Stiles wouldn’t let him but the power he felt then, holding his tormentor’s life in his hands felt better then he could’ve ever imagined. 

 

He met his eyes. Red but afraid. “Please,” he said, “please don’t kill me,” Stiles smiled, if he could say something witty he would. He squeezed his neck and a second later Ennis was on fire. Stiles let go and watched the man drop to the ground, rolling like that would help him. He watched on with a smirk on his face, the screams emitting from him were music to Stiles’ ears. He took a deep shaky breath and smiled when the screaming stopped. The thrashing stopped a second later and then a second more and the fire was gone. A burnt husk lay on the ground before him and Stiles’ last thought before collapsing was that he was never feel helpless again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited escape chapter! I told y'all Stiles wouldn't be helpless for long and he also kinda went a little batshit? whoops. does this count as major character death? or minor character death I guess... I should tag that. uhhh once again I'm a slut for Steter and at this point is just self indulging myself. Sterek is still going to be a thing do not worry and this has actually been my favourite chapter I've ever written so. i'm not sure when I'll update but I figured you deserved a double update with how long you had to wait.


	14. Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the Wolves find a place to stay the night.

Peter moved forward and caught the falling Omega before glancing at what used to be Ennis. 

“Lets go,” he muttered and moved out of the room. 

 

He followed Ethan and Aiden as they navigated the building before they emerged into the outside world. The complex was entirely underground, the one entrance seeming to be the cellar door that was in the middle of nowhere. Peter didn’t pay attention to their surroundings. He just stared at Stiles and tried to stop the memories from overtaking him. 

 

The smell of burning flesh was still lodged in his nose and the memories of the fire threatened to overtake him.  _ ‘Why does it always have to be fire?’  _ he thought. The Omega was dead to the world. Entirely limp and face slack. He would look innocent and peaceful if not for the dirt ridden body, scars everywhere, open wounds, and the mussed hair. He looked like he had just climbed out of hell and Peter didn’t look much better. 

 

They walked through the forest until Peter finally snapped out of it long enough to realize that wherever they were, it wasn’t a quick walk to Beacon Hills.  _ ‘Great _ ’

 

“How far are we from Beacon Hills?” he asked. 

 

The twins glanced at each other and then at Stiles before looking ahead. “About six hours by foot but I don’t think he can go that long without resting. Besides we need to clean his wounds and pray they aren’t already infected.” Ethan said.

 

“Yeah plus I don’t know if I can take the smell of you two any longer,” Aiden added. 

 

Peter nodded to himself and kept walking. After about an hour they come across an empty cave next to a large river. Peter set Stiles on the bank and faced the twin Alpha’s. “Go find some food, we can eat it raw but make sure there's enough that I can cook for Stiles.” he ordered. The twins nodded and fully shifted into their wolf forms. Two golden brown wolves stood before him both with dark brown eyes. They sniffeed each other then Peter before carefully scenting Stiles. They huffed quietly and raced off into the woods.  _ ‘Huh, they see me and Stiles as pack?’  _ he thought before moving to wake the Omega.

 

He shook him gently but he never stirred.  _ ‘Great’  _ he thought. He carefully climbed into the river and standing it came up to his knees. He sat down and rested the boy against him before carefully beginning to rub all the grime off the Omega. Stiles shifted and sighed but still didn’t wake. He slowly used the water to clean his whole body (hoping the current could take care of the places Peter didn’t dare touch) and the began to slowly rinse the dirt out of his hair. He carefully flipped him over and steadily cleaned his back wincing everytime he had to touch one of the gashes he had from what seemed to be a whipping. Peter drained his pain, black veins crawling up his arm and winced at how much pain the Omega was in.  _ ‘how the hell is he still alive?’  _ he thought. He cleaned all his wounds and let him float next to him in the river.

 

Peter removed the rest of his own clothes and washed them in the river before hanging them on a branch to dry. He then shifted into his wolf form. He was a large dark brown wolf with a white underbelly and bright blue eyes. He quickly washed himself in the river making sure to keep an eye on the still unconscious Omega. When he was done he shifted back and carried Stiles and his nearly dried clothes into the cave. 

 

It wasn’t too large, probably the size of a big living room and was damp but it was safe. plus Peter didn’t like the look of those dark clouds that were quickly rolling in. a couple of minutes later Peter had started a fire and was curled around the sleeping Omega, now dressed in his too large shirt, in his wolf form. A half an hour later the Twins had returned and they dragged a deer into their little cave and set it in the corner. They quickly tore it open setting aside rations for everyone and dragged a piece of meat over by the fire, just as rain began to pour outside. The wolf he now knew as Ethan shifted back into human and skewered the meat before setting it over the fire. They both came over fully shifted and sniffed at the both of them before setting around the Omega, awaiting the food to be done. 

 

Peter would attempt to ignore how this was how a pack acted. The twins were treating Peter like the Alpha and Stiles like the Alpha’s mate. Peter would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel good. All he had ever wanted was a proper pack and here they were.  Fetching food and protecting the Omega waiting to eat until he could. By the time his food was nearly done Stiles began to stir. Shifting in the pile of wolves before opening his eyes. He glanced around and Peter and the wolves heard his heartbeat skyrocket and he scrambled to get out of the pile. The twins attempted to move closer, instits telling them to sooth the new pack member with their presence and again, when did that happen? 

 

Peter stood and barked at the twins and they looked at him then bared their throats, padding to the other side of the cave and lying down. Stiles glanced between the three wolves and the cooking meat before meeting Peter’s eyes. His head cocked to the side and he slowly approached the wolf. 

 

The expression on his face wasn’t too difficult to read and the unasked  _ ‘Peter? Is that you?’  _ was coming across loud and clear. Peter nodded his head and Stiles let out a silent breath before wrapping his arms around the wolf tightly. Ethan and Aiden huffed behind him,  _ ‘can we scent him now?’  _ Peter nodded at them again and they padded over, tails wagging and brushed against Stiles and the Alpha. 

 

Stiles reached out and grabbed the meat before turning it over. His stomach growled at the smell and he smiled his thanks to Peter before digging in. Peter and the wolves sat off to the side and they watched the Alpha take his first bite before digging into the raw meat themselves. Just like a pack should be. Peter could feel the pack bonds connecting him to Ethan and Aiden and with a cuff against their necks accepted them as pack. The feeling filled him with joy and he curled up against the full Omega, allowing him to use his fur as a pillow and the tug of a bond to Stiles was pulling at his mind.

 

The twins curled up on his chest and legs and they all fell asleep to the sound of rain and the scent of pack. They can deal with everything tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so since I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing I will be uploading both my fics every sunday. if you haven't noticed the change in the summary you should read it because I've changed the direction this story was going in and I completely understand if any of you realize this type of story isn't your thing.
> 
> if you want a cute completely Sterek story go read my other fic 'my knight in shining fur coat' its set in a fantasy world with Prince!Omega!Stiles and Knight!Alpha!Derek. I'm really proud of it so go check it out if it's more your thing


	15. What's Derek Up Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up with Peter and the Wolves and we get a peek into how things are back in Beacon Hills

Stiles awoke feeling warm and safe. The scents filtering through his nose setting him in a gentle dose, vaguely aware of the wolves surrounding him. His other pack never truly felt like this. Yeah they had puppy piles and sleep overs which were always awesome but he was always on the edge, curled against Scott or Erica and certainly never in the middle. Here, with Peter and the twins he felt safe, cared for. He wondered when he had come to care for the twins. They always made sure to occasionally bring him extra food and the miniscule one sided conversations they had with him that they managed to squeeze in whenever Ennis or Kali wasn’t around was nice. He could feel something on the edge of his brain, it felt familiar but he couldn’t place from where and the rain pounding outside didn’t do much for keeping him alert and awake.

 

He was perfectly content to just snuggle into his wolves and not worry about anything. Except these weren’t supposed to be his wolves. His eyes widened with that thought.  _ ‘What the hell? They aren’t pack. Derek and Scott and Lydia were pack. Peter was barley but the twins. Definitely not pack!’  _ he thought vehemently but he could now identify the feeling tugging in his brain. Newly formed pack bonds. His with Peter was strengthened and the ones with the twins already seemed stronger then the ones he had with Boyd, Jackson, and Isaac. They weren’t nearly as strong as the ones with Scott, Lydia, or Erica but they were there. new, strong, and feeling like safety. 

 

Stiles could recognize what had happened last night. He wasn’t stupid. It was something he had seen the wolves do with Derek time and time again. They waited for Peter to eat, recognizing him as there Alpha and he remembered watching wolf Peter accept them as much. As part of his pack. But more then that, Peter wouldn’t eat until Stiles did and went through the whole preparing of the meal for him. It made his inner Omega glow with happiness. The feeling of being taken care of and cared for was overwhelming. 

 

The way wolf Peter had his snout buried in Stiles’ neck should've set off every red flag and fight or flight reflex he had but it merely made him smile. One of the twins had his snout buried in his armpit, tickling the hair there and the other was resting comfortable on his legs. It should’ve freaked him out being surrounded by wolves. Some of who he didn’t even know until two weeks ago. 

 

Another thing, he has been gone for two weeks. Pregnant and scared and (mostly) alone. Where was his pack? Where was his dad or Scott or the father of his fucking baby! It couldn’t have been that hard to find him right? Follow his scent? The pack bond. But still no one had appeared. No inkling that they were worried.  _ ‘They were probably busy, or had some monster threatening the city…’  _ he knew his dad was probably worried sick, and even if Derek wasn’t worried about him directly he would definitely be worried about the unborn baby he was carrying. He couldn’t help but wonder what they were all doing right now…

  
  


~

 

“It’s been two and a half weeks!” the Sheriff raged. He slammed his hand down onto his desk and wiped everything off. “Two weeks! We still have nothing! No idea where he is or if he’s okay!”  he cursed. The Sheriff was a mess. He knew how bad he looked. Dark bags under his eyes atesting to how well he was sleeping. Empty containers of take out littered his desk. God Stiles was going to kill him if he gets back,  _ ‘when!’  _ he corrected himself. 

 

Parrish signed and set a hand on his shoulder only to be pushed off. “Look, Derek Hale is outside. He says he thinks he knows who took them,” the Deputy tried not to smile and at quickly the man looked up. Face full of hope that was quickly extinguished a second later. “Bring him in,” he waved a hand and the Deputy smiled and excited with a nod. 

 

Derek strode in a second later, Scott trailing slightly behind. 

 

“Who took my son!” he demanded. the men looked about as good as the Sheriff did. Dark bags showing off sleepless night, baggy clothing and he was almost certain that Scott hadn’t been eating. Derek didn’t look much better. When he first sound out the Stiles was pregnant he had been angry, very angry. So angry he may have tried to shoot Derek but not with wolfsbane. He was angry not murderous. But now? He was just tired. He wanted his son back, pregnant and all.

 

Derek swiped his hand through his hair before pawing at his unkempt beard. “Something called an Alpha pack took him. It’s apparently happened before. They come into a town steal male Omega’s and…” Derek trailed off. “The point is we know who is in the pack. Its lead by an Alpha named Duecalian and has four other Alpha’s in it. A woman named Kali, a man named Ennis, and a pair of twins named Ethan and Aiden. They have traveled across the country attacking different packs and taking male Omega’s. The Omega’s normally don’t have any affiliation with the pack so Stiles must have been a coincidence.” when he spoke his voice was level and even. A cold debriefing attempting to keep any and all emotion away from his voice.

 

The Sheriff pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “What do they do with the Omega’s they capture?” he didn’t want to know the answer but he needed to know what they were doing to his son. 

 

Derek stayed silent and when the words came. When the news hit him like a ton of bricks it was Scott who whispered them. “They’re traffickers. They sell them as whatever the buyer wants. A sex slave, a servant, a fucking play thing.” he had spat it out. Anyone who knew Scott knew he never swore so it was a shock to everyone.

 

“Traffickers?” he could barely hear his own voice. He was never going to see his son again. It had already been too late. Too many weeks. He could be dead or much, much worse. The floor seemed to be swaying under his feet and he swore he could feel his lunch trying to make a second appearance.

 

“We know who they are though,” Derek said quietly, “it's more then we had yesterday. We’ll find them.” a pack member and his baby were on the line and Derek would be damned if he was too let any more family die. 

 

“Go out there and find my fucking son Derek Hale or I swear to god!” Derek nodded once before leaving. Scott looked conflicted but then threw his arms around the man that was like a father to him all through childhood. The Sheriff wrapped a shaky arm around the young wolf and took a breath when he felt the younger man shaking. “We’ll find him,” Scott whispered. He could hear the break in his voice. “We have too,” he let go and gave a small smile before exiting the room after his Alpha. 

 

~

 

Stiles felt the wolves shifting around him and he smiled as they began to wake up. The snuffled further into the human and finally after a couple of minutes were all blinking at each other radiating contentedness. He wonders when the last time they were allowed to be full wolves was. No outside judgment, city or traffic to disturb them. Wolves of a pack completely surrounded by nature. His thoughts were cut off by Peter shifting fully human and before Stiles could be embarrassed about his nakedness he was sliding on his dried jeans and facing him. Ethan and Aiden still in wolf form and curled up between the two men. “We need to talk about what you did back in the playroom,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll Update again next Sunday! this isn't my best chapter but trust me in two more Stiles will be back with Derek's pack and Peter will have a lot of explaining to do.
> 
> please Comment and leave Kudo's as I love hearing what Y'all have to say


	16. Yer a Wizard Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter talks with Stiles about the escape

Peter watched the boy straighten up eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Sitting there in a damp cave, hair a mess, in nothing but spiderman undies and Peter’s oversized shirt the expression would normally be laughable. Now was not a time for laughing.

 

“When we escaped. Do you remember what happened?” this caught the twins attention and they glanced between the two men. The scent of Stiles’ confusion intensified but this time was accompanied with slight frustration. 

 

“You killed Ennis and freed yourself and me. You really don’t remember what happened?” he asked, he reached out and gently clasped his hand with Stiles’ but his expression could be read clear as day,  _ ‘I did what?!’  _

 

Peter sighed and dragged one of his hands through Aidens fur and his mind raced with how to tell Stiles. Something in the human had to have snapped when Kali pulled that lever. Something triggered his magic to react even if he didn’t know it was reacting. The boy obviously had some sort of magical talent and much to Peter’s chagrin seemed to lean much more on the fire side of things. A power that, untamed, could be disastrous for Stiles and those around him.  _ ‘I could always get the druid to help…’  _ but he dismissed that thought almost immediately. The druid was smart yes, but cryptic. The man would be a horrible influence on Stiles so that would mean it would be up to Peter to try and use all he had learned about magic to help the Omega. He had dabbled, like with his resurrection, and he knew the basics of many things a mage had to learn. But how to explain all this to Stiles?

 

“Stiles… something happened in there. Kali was going to torture me, do you remember?” he asked.

 

Stiles nodded slightly face contorting in a grimace.

 

“She pulled the lever as started to electrocute me,” 

 

Stiles nodded again.

 

“Do you remember what happened after that?”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened in what Peter could only describe as a mix of realization and horror. He pulled his hand away from Peter and slammed himself against the wall grimacing from his wounds. The scent of fear, anxiety, and disgust poured out from Stiles and the wolves whined quietly from behind them. Peter stood to approach the boy but he held his hands up, as if to ward him away.

 

“Stiles, I know you won’t hurt me. Don’t be afraid of your powers, you used them to save us, to save me. It’s okay,” Peter spoke lowly and evenly, slowly approaching the frightened Omega. Stiles shook his head wildly and attempted to cringe further into the wall. 

 

He reached out and set  hand on his. “You can learn to control it, I have dabbled in magic before I can teach you. This is a good this Stiles. You will never, ever, be helpless again.” Stiles looked up with that, eyes shining in surprise.

 

His face looked so damn hopeful Peter couldn’t help but bring him into a soft kiss. When he pulled away Stiles had a soft smile on his face. “Don’t worry, we’ll wait for the storm to pass and then we can make our way back to Derek and you can see your dad,”

 

Stiles looked conflicted and he looked down at his stomach and gently cradles it with his hand. 

 

Peter sighed, “Stiles don’t worry, if anyone was to be a good father it would be my nephew,” he lowered his voice so Stiles couldn’t hear and glanced away, “fool probably doesn’t even realize what that baby means. It’s not like the druid would tell him,”

 

Stiles tilted his head in confusion. “Don’t worry about it. Point is, you’ll both be great parents,”

 

Stiles looked him in the eye and lightly poked him in the chest before gesturing around as if to say,  _ ‘what about you?’  _

 

“Stiles if you want me I’ll stay. If Derek gets his head out of his ass and decides he likes you and you want him instead, I will not stand in your way,” Stiles blushed, “but let's wait for decisions like that until we are back in Beacon Hills and you’re feeling more yourself okay?”

 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter and nodded. They settled down into the cave and Peter shifted back into his wolf form. He smiled and let out a silent laugh when Peter snuggled into his neck and huffed. The wolves approached and nuzzled his hand as if making sure he was alright. He smiled and buried his hand in their fur and they licked his hand before bounded to the middle of the cave and began to wrestle with each other. He was reminded of the puppies back home and sighed.  _ ‘It’s not home but… it’s still pack’  _ he nuzzled into Peter and watched them play with the sounds of the cascading rains in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! man I'm not going to lie I love Spark!Stiles so much and Steter on top is just my favourite thing


	17. Chapter 17

They were cooped up in that cave for three days. The rain never slowed nor ceased and on the second day it quickly turned from a normal storm to a thunderstorm. Luckily the deer that Ethan and Aiden caught was large and they didn’t run out of meat till the morning of the third day and the wolves prayed it would let up soon. 

 

They tried to comfort Stiles in anyway they could. Puppy piles in which they could never stray, Peter would hold him any chance he got, and they even turned away and pretended they couldn’t hear him when the human needed to do his business. Stiles still woke them all in the dead of night. Heartbeat skyrocketed and breath coming out in short pants, like he no matter what he did he couldn’t he enough air. Peter tried to help but the second Stiles saw or smelled him he looked terrified. The Wolves weren’t any help either so the eventually learned to just wake Stiles up and he would bolt out of the cave and into the rain. He should’ve been worried but he knew that Stiles needed to be reminded he wasn’t with them anymore and seeing the people he shared his torment with probably wasn’t going to help with that.

 

Peter always took the time when Stiles was outside (being watch by Ethan so he doesn’t go too far) to think about how it’s going to be when they return to Beacon Hills. 

 

The pack had never trusted him, not after his admittedly rough start, so showing up in Beacon Hills with a mute and traumatized Stiles and two new Wolves wasn’t the most ideal of plans but he didn’t know what else to do. Worst case scenario, Derek kills him on site. it's not terribly hard to think about, the boy is carrying his pup, not to mention his wolf is going to go nuts when he smells how much Stiles’ scent has mingled with his own. After everything that had happened Peter wasn’t sure if he’d get the chance to civilly explain everything to Derek, things he was supposed to know but Talia kept saying he was too young to understand these things. Then she was gone and who was going to tell Derek why he couldn’t be around the Sheriff or his kid? Certainly not the mess of an Emissary. Would Derek even believe him? If he didn’t this would make this whole ordeal even more complicated than it already was. 

 

The best case scenario is Derek hearing them out. Listening to his and the twins story and deciding they did indeed help Stiles, but there is no guarantee he would allow his small pack to stay in town. Peter was an Alpha who previously bowed to Derek. Now he has his own pack. A pack made up of two men who kidnapped Stiles and Stiles himself. Which is going to cause a lot of problems. Stiles is supposed to be Derek’s pack but now, he’s floating in between them, a pack limbo of sorts. He cut himself out of his thinking when he heard Stiles approaching the cave once again, a second later he realized he couldn’t hear the rain anymore.

 

Stiles was soaked to the bone when he entered but his eyes twinkled like his walk in the rain had invigorated him. Peter supposed he should let Stiles clothes dry but he didn’t have anything else for the boy to wear, it was just his large henley and the boy’s own Spiderman underpants. He would roll his eyes but the sight of Stiles with Peter’s own shirt clinging to his skin and bare legs on display did something to his inner wolf. 

 

“Come here sweetheart,” he called. Stiles blushed but approached him and almost collapsed his his arms. He made sure he was extra careful not to touch the still healing wounds on his back. They were scabbed over but Peter could tell they were doing a lot better than when he was in the cell. He gave it another two weeks before they had completely healed over. 

 

“Baby,” Peter spoke again, “the rain has stopped, we can start making our way to Beacon Hills. You can see your dad again,” he said softly. He felt Stiles freeze in his hold and squirm out of his arms, the whole time his head frantically shaking back and forth.

 

“Do you not want to go back to Beacon Hills?” he asked. The Wolves looked up and with a nod from Peter left the cave. 

 

Stiles paused then shrugged his shoulders. His mouth opened like he was going to speak but when nothing came out his scent colored with frustration. 

 

“So you want to go back to Beacon Hills but not yet?”

 

Stile gave a tentative smile then a single nod.

 

“Why not?”

 

Stiles pointed to his back then gestured to the rest of him, brows furrowed in frustration. He glanced around before moving towards the ashes of the long gone out fire and spread it out till it was a rectangle on the floor. Peter smiled and moved over to see what he was writing.  _ ‘I don’t want my dad to see my wounds,’  _ it read. 

 

“Stiles we can't sit here for two more weeks, we need to get you back to your dad and your home. They are probably out of their minds with worry about you,” he said carding a hand through the Omega’s hair. 

  
  


Stiles looked stumped for a moment before he brightened, eyes shining in excitement and he cleared his last message and wrote just one word,  _ ‘spark’  _

 

“You want to use your spark to heal yourself?” he asked.

 

Stiles smiled and nodded. He crossed his legs and faced Peter, face expectant. 

 

“Training a spark takes a long time Stiles and we don’t even know what kind of spark you have. Even if you could learn how to do it it normally takes a spark months to have that level of control over their power,” he said. Stiles’ face however never wavered, determination never waning, one eyebrow raised as if in a challenge. The stared at each other a moment before Stiles could see Peter cave. “Fine, I’ll try to teach you, but know I’ve only read about how sparks work and I’ve only dabbled in magic so don’t get your hopes up,”

 

Stiles nodded eagerly, excitement dancing through his veins.  _ ‘I’m gonna have magic! Fuck yeah. I’ll never be the helpless human they thought I was again,’  _ he thought. Peter grabbed his hand and told him to close his eyes and focus on his voice. 

 

“Stiles we’ll need to activate your spark first. You’ll need to feel it inside you. It’ll be like a warmth inside your chest. A buzzing warmth,” he voice spoke. It took him a little while but eventually he found it. In the center of his chest he could feel a slight buzzing, warm and inviting. He nodded to let Peter knew he found it.

 

“Okay, you need to expand it, feel it growing bigger, larger, let it fill your chest with that warmth,” he said. Stiles focused. He envisioned taking the little ball, it was red, he didn’t know how he knew but it was red. He envisioned the red warmth stretching, growing, like when you wake from a nap and need to unfold your limbs, stretch them to get them to work properly. He felt it slowly fill his chest, a warmth he had never known before. Growing and growing until he could feel sweat beading down his temple.

 

“Good Stiles, you’re doing so well,” Peter crooned, “now, I want you to spread that warmth to the rest of your body, okay? From your fingertips to your toes,” it took Stiles longer this time. He struggled to get it somewhere not his chest. He focused on moving the red slowly into both shoulders imagining red spreading into his arms. Slowly moving it down and into his fingertips until he could feel it buzzing in his whole upper body. He took a break, needing to stop. He could feel his body caked with sweat in his overexertion and he needed to stop before he passed out.

 

“That's okay,” Peterf whispered, “hold it there, take a break, you’re already doing so well.” Stiles could hear the pride in his voice and it brought a smile onto his face. When he finally caught his breath he worked to move the rest of the magic down into his legs and the rest of his body. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he felt the buzzing in every part of his body and nodded at Peter.

 

“Okay, take that power, take that warmth and feel it sealing over your wounds. Feel it settling over your skin and allow that power, that magic, to come to the surface.” Stiles allowed it to, letting it guide him and he felt the skin moving, a dull pain on his body and after an ungodly amount of time he felt his magic recede from his skin. Almost seeing the red warmth curling back into the middle of his chest and when he opened his eyes to Peter he felt better then he ever had. 

 

“Oh my god,” Peter breathed, “you healed yourself… can I see?” he asked. Stiles gave a breathless, silent, laugh and turned. He was facing the wolves who must have returned at some point and who were staring at him in awe.

 

Peter lifted the shirt and let one hand lightly trail over the scars that now adorned Stiles’ back. The bruises had faded and the swelling was gone and all that was left were nasty looking scars. “You have scars,” he said quietly. You took his hand back when Stiles flinched at the words. “But the wounds are gone,” 

 

Stiles faced Peter and smiled at the man. He leaned into his space and Peter could’ve sworn he saw his eyes flash silver before he passed out and collapsed onto the man.


	18. We Have Been Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and the pack find Stiles and Peter. they have a disagreement of sorts

Stiles was knocked out for around an hour but when he finally came to Peter knew he was in no shape to make the trek back to Beacon Hills. Stiles was off an on with sleep for the rest of the day and Peter and the Wolves were glad that not once did he awake with nightmares. When it was getting late Aiden and Ethan went out and caught some food which they cooked and ate as humans. Stiles spent the next couple of hours checking in with his magic every once in awhile and Stiles described it as  _ ‘it’s like someone poured out a glass of water and as time goes on its slowly refilling?’  _ they finally settled down to sleep when the moon was high in the sky but Aiden and Ethan insisted of doing rounds every two hours to make sure nothing was coming to harm them. Something about the Alpha of Alpha’s was never killed and he would be out for blood.

 

The next morning they got up and made breakfast while Stiles still slept, hopefully all the rest would replenish the rest of his magic. He had just taken the cooked food off the stick and moved to wake Stiles when Aiden in wolf form darted into the cave and shifted.

 

“Wolves,” he panted out, “Wolves are approaching, they smell angry.” Ethan shifted as well and glanced at Peter worryingly. 

 

“It’s not Deuc is it?” he asked his brother.

 

“No, its a pack. They… they kinda smell how Stiles smelt when he first arrived.” Aiden looked at the young sleeping boy in concern. “Could it be his old pack?” 

 

Peter sighed and patted the boys head, “more than likely it’s Derek and the Beacon Hills pack. They’re looking for Stiles.”

 

Ethan snapped his head up, “will they try to take him from us?!” he asked, his voice had risen an octave and his eyes had widened in fear.

 

“No, well… they might but if we explain everything then maybe they’ll be grateful? Derek is the father of Stiles’ baby…” Peter had never sounded so uncertain and it made the Wolves uneasy.

 

“So you stole another Alpha’s mate?!” Ethan yelled.

 

“No I didn’t. Derek was never taught about male Omega’s or stuff like that, he has no idea. Besides, that doesn’t change what I feel for Stiles…” he trailed off and took a deep breath. He snapped his head up when he heard the tell tale crunching of feet walking on leaves. “It doesn’t matter right now it’s his decision. Wake Stiles.”

 

Ethan moved the obey but just as he reached the Omega Wolves burst into the cave. He stopped and couldn’t help the growl that emitted from his throat at the threat of a different pack. He moved in front of Stiles and an Alpha with floppy brown hair lunged to attack him but was held back by a tall man with dark hair and Alpha red eyes.  _ ‘Two ALpha’s?’ _ Ethan thought,  _ ‘what the hell kinda pack is it?’  _

 

“Scott stand down,” the Alpha ordered. The boy he know knew to be Scott growled louder but aquised to the order and stood next who was obviously his Alpha.

 

“Uncle Peter, I’m surprised to see you here.” Derek said. The rest of his pack had congregated behind him and everyone apart of the pack looked like shit if he was being honest. Derek and Scott looked the worst out of everyone with Lydia as a close second.

 

“I could say the same but I’m just surprised it took you this long to find us,” Peter said. He stepped minutely towards Stiles who was still fast asleep.

 

Derek flashed his eyes a deep red and growled threateningly, “step away from Stiles before I rip your throat out with my teeth,” he growled out. He took a step forward and the puppies behind him growled as well. 

 

Aiden stepped next to Peter and flashed his eyes as well, “over my dead body,”

 

Peter watched as Scott glanced between Aiden and Ethan before his eyes widened in recognition and then switched to fury just as fast. The young Alpha rushed forward and grabbed Ethan before anyone could blink and threw him across the room. Aiden howled and rushed Scott grabbing him by the throat and punning him to the wall.

 

The rest of the pack charged. Boyd and Erica rushed Aiden and tore him off of Scott and Isaac and Jackson ran to secure the other twin. Derek grabbed him by the throat and picked him off the floor before he could rush to help his Wolves and growled. “You will pay for what you have done to Stiles,” he growled. Peter struggled and tried to swipe at his Nephew but the couldn’t escape the tight grip he had on him. He tried to speak, tried to explain but Derek looked murderous and he heard sounds of fighting coming from behind him. Just as he felt the air in his lungs run out. Vision beginning to darken and room beginning to spin Derek dropped him.

 

He lay on the cave floor for a moment more before looking up. Stiles stood tall and was covered in a red glow. His eyes were silver and Peter would be lying if he said the sight of the boy like this didn’t set his skin on fire. He looked so powerful, so sure of himself. His hand was reaching forward and he looked over to where Derek and the rest of his pack were pinned to the cave wall. A red glow wrapped around their wrists, ankles, and Derek’s throat. His eyes were wide in confusion and slight terror and Peter felt a sort of sick satisfaction at the sight.

 

He stood and walked towards Stiles and the Wolves followed. He stood in front of Stiles and his eyes didn’t leave Derek once. SIlver eyes boring into the father of his child. Ethan and AIden came on both of Stiles’ sides and with a nod from Peter they wrapped their arms  around him. He could hear Scott and the Puppies yelling at them to stop but Derek was strangely silent. 

 

He gently cupped Stiles’ face hearing the yelling grow louder but he ignored it for now. He tried to force Stiles to meet his eyes but smiled softly when it didn’t work. “Hey Stiles?” he asked. No response. “Sweet boy?” Stiles’ eyes snapped to his, still the brilliant mercury color and skin never losing the red glow. 

 

“Sweet boy you need to calm down, okay? You’ve proved your point to them and me and the Wolves are safe,” he spoke softly, tracing his thumb on the young boy’s cheek bone.

 

”Yeah Stiles,” Ethan piped in, “we’re safe, you saved us.” Stiles glanced at Ethan then looked towards Aiden. 

 

“Yeah,” Aiden agreed, “we’re fine. Take more than that to take us out. Thank you for helping,”

 

Stiles dragged his eyes back to Peter but the older man could see the glow slowly fading, going back into his skin and eyes slowly draining of the supernatural color. “Thank you baby boy,” Stiles’ nose scrunched up at that and he frowned. Peter let out a laugh, “okay, don’t like that one noted. We’re safe and I know you don’t wanna hurt Derek or Scott or anyone. Let them go and he can talk,” the color faded totally and Peter could hear the sound of the pack hitting the floor.

  
“Good boy,” he whispered. Stiles nearly collapsed but Peter caught him before he hit the floor. The Omega smiled and stood once more but this time leaning almost entirely on Peter before facing the gape mouthed pack. Peter was glad Stiles didn’t pass out this time. Stiles let out a shaky smile and waved to the group of Werewolves as if to say,  _ ‘hey, I bet you have lot of questions?’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek is back!!!! y'all have been waiting for a very long time for this and here it is. Derek has found him and Stiles has awesome magic power. next chapter is called "Hales are very territorial" if that gives you some excitment to tune in next week


	19. Hales are Really Territorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter answers some of the packs questions and Derek is a bit protective

 

The rest of the Beacon Hills Pack stayed next to the wall staring at the group.  _ ‘God what was I thinking?’  _ Stiles thought,  _ ‘they’re going to be terrified now…’  _ he glanced up at Peter who smiled down at him.  _ ‘Right I can do this. We were going to start heading back anyway? This just means we won’t have to do it on foot,’  _ he tried to stand on his own but when his knees nearly buckled Peter pressed him firmly to his side. 

 

“So I bet you have a lot of questions,” Peter started, “well, ask away.”

 

Scott was the first one to speak, “why are you with the people who kidnapped him?” he nearly growled out. 

 

Aiden and Ethan glanced away in shame but it was Aiden who answered. “We didn’t want to. We wanted to leave the Alpha pack. We wanted to run but… they would threaten me and Ethan if we didn’t do what they said. We did what we could for Stiles in there but we couldn’t do a lot. We helped Peter and Stiles escape,” 

 

Stiles looked up and reached out and grabbed Aiden’s wrist. He squeezed and then let it drop. 

 

“So Peter was a prisoner along with Stiles?” Lydia asked. She stepped up next to Scott and Derek who were slowly inching their way towards the Omega.

 

“Yes,” Peter spoke, he tightened his grip on Stiles. “They wanted information about your pack. They didn’t know Stiles was apart of it. They wanted to how how I came back to life as well,”

 

“Did you tell them anything?!” Scott demanded.

 

“No, I didn’t. You’re welcome,” he gritted out. He still remembered the sight of them torturing Stiles, all because he wouldn’t give up information about this pathetic pack. He felt Stiles tighten his arm around Peter and you didn’t need to be a Werewolf to feel the anger pouring off of Derek. “I knew Stiles wouldn’t have wanted me to tell them where you were so I didn’t.”

 

Stiles watched in confusion as Derek took an aborted step forward before stilling. Seemingly fighting with himself and he had no idea why.  _ ‘Maybe it’s because I’m carrying his pup?’  _ he thought to himself. 

 

For the first time since Stiles doing magic Derek spoke, and when he did it was deep and demanding and spoken around his fangs. “What have you been doing with Stiles? Why does he smell so much like you.”

 

Peter fought down a smirk, having to remind himself that this wouldn’t be easy for Stiles. “We were imprisoned together and have been in a cave for the last four days,” he stated simply.

 

Derek held down a roar, what came out was a loud growl instead but he didn’t care. “You know what I mean Peter,”

 

Peter sighed and looked down at Stiles. “If you must know, we’re… together?” he ended it like a question but could feel Stiles nod against his chest  and knew the boy was blushing. “Turns out that while there we inadvertently created a… pseudo pack if you will,”

 

“But Stiles is our pack?” Isaac whined, he had joined the slowly moving group of wolves. 

 

“I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe Stiles will decide to stay with me and the wolves and maybe he’ll decide to go back to you and the puppies,”

 

They looked at Stiles and he looked up and locked eyes with Derek. Peter internally cursed himself. He knew it wasn’t fair to be jealous or territorial, after all he knew what Stiles meant to Derek the second he found out about the baby. Even if his nephew had no idea. 

 

“Is it okay?” Derek breathed, Peter wasn’t sure what he meant but Stiles took a shaky step away from him and nodded. Derek broke away from the rest of the group and gathered Stiles in his arms. The Wolves growled and stepped forward but Peter motioned for them to stop. Derek squeezed Stiles close to him and ran his nose over the boys neck, scenting his deeply.

 

“Oh thank god,” Derek choked out. The Omega sagged in his grip and if Peter wasn’t mistaken he could smell the salty stench of tears coming from them. “I was so worried something might happen to it, you’re both okay right?” he asked. He broke away from the hug enough to hold Stiles’ face in his hands and Peter could see the tears in Derek’s eyes when the boy nodded. He hugged the boy again and rubbed his cheek onto the top of the boy’s head. 

 

“Stiles,” Derek breathed, “never do that again okay? Never! God I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again,”

 

Peter couldn't help himself, he growled high in his throat and stepped toward the duo. Derek shoved the boy behind him and growled right back, claws and fangs elongating. He could tell the Derek had been itching for a fight for awhile but the last thing he wanted was Stiles to get caught in the middle of it. 

 

Stiles pushed himself between the two men and gave Peter a significant look that said,  _ ‘calm down creeper wolf. Derek won’t hurt me.’  _ he glared at Derek next and both men held their hands up and stepped back. When Stiles swayed they both moved to catch him and glared at each other once again.  _ ‘Yeah this is going to take some time to get used to,’  _ he thought. 

 

Stiles steadied himself and smiled. Scott rushed forward, fulling intending to give his friend a hug but that set something off inside Stiles. His gut was screaming,  _ ‘Danger! Danger!’  _ he reacted without thought. He blasted Scott away and he hit the wall with a sickening  _ ‘crack’  _ Stiles covered his mouth and backed up, scent cloying with regret and fear.

 

He wrapped his arms around himself and turned to run but was stopped by Derek.  _ ‘He’ll surely not want anything to do with me now,’  _ he thought. The man just carefully set his hand down on his shoulder but he didn’t flinch back. Derek was okay. Derek was familiar and safe and he wouldn’t hurt him. He wasn’t sure why Derek was okay to touch him but Scott wasn’t but he was too tired to think about it.

 

“Speaking of which,” Lydia piped up, “why the hell does Stiles have magic?!”

 

Stiles looked sheepish at the question but directed his look towards Peter who plopped down in the cave with a sigh. “Sit down, this is a long story,” he said. The rest of the packs sat down. Ethan and Aiden sitting at Peter’s back and Derek sitting directly across from him with the rest of his pack behind him. Stiles looked a little lost but ultimately sat next to Peter and cuddled up to him under the man's arm and closed his eyes. Peter was right it was a long story and he didn’t want the be awake for the whole tale. 

 

With the cadence of Peter’s soft voice, beginning to explain all that had happened since he’d arrived, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof. I know a lot of people are going to be dissapointed with Derek's worry for Stiles but do not worry I know what I'm doing. Stiles and Peter are going to stay together I know that for a fact but as for Derek also getting with Stiles? I honestly haven't decieded yet. (do not worry this story will not contain any incest and if they do get together it will be a poly v relationship with next to no contact between Derek and Peter) 
> 
> I know I'm going to have tons of fun exploring this dynamic and honestly cannot wait.
> 
> next up! traveling back to Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so constructive criticism is not only welcome but appreciated. this fic is unbeta'd so sorry for any spelling errors or missed capitalization. my tumblr is darak-the-demon-king so go follow me if you want to.


End file.
